Can you feel the love tonight ?
by fandebones
Summary: Brennan et Booth sont coincés dans un ascenseur...venez lire et découvrir !  Écrite en 2006 donc rien à voir avec le 6x16.  Traduction de la fic "Can you feel the love tonight ?" de Miss P, auteur de "Freaky Friday"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction en poche. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour traduire cette fic, etc.**_

_** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle est la propriété exclusive de Miss P.**_

_** Cette fic a été écrite en 2006, donc aucun lien avec l'épisode 6x16.**_

_**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Une autre dure journée de travail touchait à sa fin. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, ils étaient totalement épuisés. Brennan retournait au Jefferson pour finir son travail tandis que Booth rentrait chez lui.

Soudain, alors que l'ascenseur atteignait le premier étage, les lumières s'éteignirent. Tout devint noir et l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement.

«Il n'y a plus d'électricité, constata Brennan, essayant de s'habituer à la soudaine obscurité.

-Ah vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.»

Booth était clairement ennuyé. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à _lui_ ? Il était fatigué et voulait juste rentrer chez lui pour bien récupérer pendant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais maintenant il était coincé dans un ascenseur avec Brennan, pour Dieu sait combien de temps. Il était certain que personne ne les trouverait avant le lendemain matin, si l'électricité n'était pas revenue d'ici là bien sûr...

«Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris des vêtements plus chauds... pensa Brennan à voix haute.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris les escaliers... marmonna Booth.

-Booth, en aucune façon nous n'aurions pu savoir que ça arriverait.»

Booth lui adressa un regard, levant un sourcil.

«Vous êtes celle qui a commencé ça, ne vous en prenez pas à moi Bones» se défendit-il.

Brennan soupira.

«Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il faisait froid ici...»

Booth ne répondit pas. À la place, il commença à regarder de plus près l'ascenseur, cherchant une façon de sortir. Il n'en trouva aucune.

«Je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre...» fit-il, accordant au sol un regard inquisiteur. Il pouvait s'asseoir dessus, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il salirait son costume...

Brennan pensait la même chose mais se souciait peu de ses vêtements ; elle s'assit sur le sol, s'adossant à la paroi. Elle regarda Booth :

«Vous allez rester là toute la nuit ?»

Booth abandonna et s'assit à côté de sa partenaire. Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux.

«Tout va bien Bones ? demanda soudainement Booth.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'ai déjà été bloquée dans un ascenseur, donc ce n'est vraiment pas la fin du monde.»

Booth eut un petit sourire.

«Je ne parlais pas de l'ascenseur. Je pensais juste...nous avons vraiment eu une affaire difficile aujourd'hui, la petite fille et...» dit Booth. Il pensait à la réaction de Brennan lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la petite fille brûlée dans le coffre d'une voiture. Il était devenu clair qu'elle avait été violée et tuée par son propre père. Booth savait que Brennan était mal à l'aise avec ça, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait lui-même une tendance à s'investir un peu trop dans ses enquêtes. Il n'avait pas pu constamment éloigner de son esprit le fait que ça aurait pu être Parker dans cette voiture. Il savait que Brennan était en train de faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien, alors que ça n'était vraiment pas le cas...

«Oui, c'était une affaire difficile. Mais c'est ce que je fais Booth ; c'est mon travail.

-Très bien, très bien...je pensais juste qu'il serait poli de vous le demander, déclara-t-il. Et vous savez que...je suis là si vous voulez parler» offrit-il.

Brennan le regarda.

«Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez aller où vous voulez, dit-elle.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'était...»

Booth se tut. Pourquoi essayer de lui expliquer ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Brennan était toujours celle qui était logique, celle qui était intelligente, mais parfois il semblait qu'elle avait vécu quelque part, sous un rocher. Ou alors elle était trop intelligente pour comprendre le sens caché d'une simple phrase.

«Je suis là...pour vous» dit finalement Booth. Il avait fortement appuyé sur les deux derniers mots, et ça eut l'effet souhaité. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard étonné de Brennan. Elle avait définitivement compris le sens de ces mots. Surpris, Booth réalisa soudainement qu'il en avait probablement un peu trop dit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Votre avis s'il vous plaît ? Je sais, ce chapitre est très court, c'est pour ça que je vous mettrai la suite tous les jours, ou tous les deux jours maximum. Normalement on devrait tenir jusqu'au 3 novembre, hein les filles ?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow ! Dès le premier chapitre, déjà 8 reviews ! Quel succès !**_

_**Merci à honey'l, T'Pau, Solealuna, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Arroganz, Ondatra zibethicus (tu m'expliqueras d'où il vient ce pseudo ?), Huuddyy et nath.**_

_**T'Pau : Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Celui-là et l'autre tout à l'heure ! Je dis qu'il y en a qui ont de la chance...**_

_**nath : Il y en a pour 28 chapitres, donc je pense qu'on a de quoi tenir ! L'autre suite arrive aussi, dans quelques heures !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Les heures passèrent, et l'ascenseur était toujours dans le noir. Brennan était toujours assis sur le sol et son dos était toujours contre la paroi. Ses yeux étaient fermés ; elle ne voyait donc pas comment Booth la regardait à travers l'obscurité.

«Booth ?» Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. «Booth ?» appela-t-elle encore. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi. Mais,à sa grande surprise, il avait la tête tournée vers elle, et même s'il est difficile de voir dans le noir, elle était certaine qu'il la regardait.

«Seeley !»

Peut-être que son prénom aurait un effet sur lui, pensait-elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce silence ; il fallait absolument qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Booth fut tiré de ses pensées. Il semblait embarrassé.

«Oui Bones ; qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Euh...je réfléchis...»

Brennan le regarda avec interrogation, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle soupira.

«Booth ?

-Oui ?»

La voix de Booth était étonnamment douce.

«Merci, murmura Brennan. Pour ce que vous avez dit...que vous étiez...»

Booth finit la phrase pour elle :

«là pour moi ?

-Euh...oui.»

Booth sourit.

«Il n'y a pas de quoi ; vous êtes la bienvenue. Et euh...pas seulement maintenant, dans cet ascenseur, vous savez...n'importe quand.»

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Le silence revint dans la cabine.

Brennan soupira.

«Continuez à réfléchir à ce à quoi vous réfléchissiez...je suis trop fatiguée pour parler...»

Brennan cala sa tête contre la paroi et ferma les yeux. Peut-être pouvait-elle dormir un peu ? Elle pouvait entendre la respiration profonde de Booth dans l'obscurité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ce son la faisait se sentir détendue, en sécurité. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était fou !

* * *

><p>Booth fut réveillé par quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait des cheveux de Brennan ; elle était appuyée contre son épaule et il avait inconsciemment enfoui son nez dans ses doux cheveux. Booth était étonné d'être aussi proche de Brennan mais il aimait beaucoup ça. Il se demandait s'il devait la réveiller ou pas, et se décida à ne pas le faire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de récupérer.<p>

Booth huma la délicieuse odeur de son parfum. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher son visage ; il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur sa joue avant de retirer sa main. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Dieu, elle lui aurait botté le derrière si ça avait été le cas !

Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant un long moment ; Booth n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Brennan, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis comme ça toute la nuit. Il serait raide comme un piquet le matin ; son dos avait déjà commencé à le faire souffrir.

Cela prit un certain temps, mais Booth réussit à les allonger tous les deux, Brennan et lui, sur le sol de l'ascenseur sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il essaya de trouver une position confortable pour dormir, mais c'était impossible. Mais d'un autre côté, Brennan, elle, semblait être à son aise. Sa main était appuyée contre son torse, un de ses bras étant en travers de son estomac.

Booth utilisait sa veste comme oreiller, et était très fier de son idée. C'était mieux que rien, pensait-il. Un de ses bras trouva automatiquement sa place autour du corps svelte de Brennan, la rapprochant un petit peu plus de lui. Son autre main jouait avec ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du réel sens de ses actions, Booth se figea. C'était Bones, sa partenaire. Il n'était pas supposé la garder contre lui ; et il était encore moins supposé la laisser dormir la tête contre son torse...mais la façon dont il se sentait lorsqu'il était contre elle, lorsqu'il regardait sa jolie tête, l'empêcha de se sortir de cette position. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où ces sentiments venaient, mais il se sentit soudain entier – comme s'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et il était toujours allongé sur le sol froid de l'ascenseur...

* * *

><p>Angela entra dans le bâtiment très tôt le lendemain matin. Elle était la première au Jefferson, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Brennan n'était pas là, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Brennan était toujours au travail bien avant les autres. Et le fait que ni Booth ni elle ne réponde à son téléphone rendit la chose encore plus étrange.<p>

Angela passa le garde du grand bâtiment dans lequel elle savait que Brennan et Booth étaient, tard la nuit dernière. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner sur ce qui se passait.

Elle appuya impatiemment sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur une coupure d'électricité la nuit précédente, mais tout semblait être redevenu normal à présent.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, permettant à Angela de voir deux personnes endormies là...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah là là...quelle belle suite...n'est-ce pas ? Allez, laissez une petite (ou pas) review s'il vous plaît ! Pour me faire plaisir et pour faire plaisir à Miss P ! La suite demain. Et si vous avez le temps, passez me faire un petit coucou sur mes autres fics ! J'en ai traduit une autre du même auteur, si ça vous intéresse...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir ! Pas trop fatigués ? J'espère que non ! Que vous ne vous endormirez pas sur votre clavier...**_

_**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, T'Pau (merci pour tes commentaires à rallonge, j'adore !), Mia048, Manooon, Solealuna, Arroganz, nath, Avrildemai, angelerose, lil01, Huuddyy et Low-BB. Wow ! Quel succès ! Deux chapitres seulement et déjà 22 reviews ! Merci à toutes !**_

_**T'Pau : Moi, ralentir le rythme ? Tu m'as déjà vue faire ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis désolée !**_

_**Solealuna : Tu l'entends de Corse ? Je viens de recevoir une plainte de nos amis les Esquimaux !**_

_**angelerose : Oh oui, tu as bien raison !**_

_**Low-BB : À ton avis ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent à cause de la lumière qui se fit soudainement dans la cabine. Et ces bruits, d'où venaient-ils ? Tout d'abord elle ne réalisa pas où elle était. Ce n'était pas son lit. Elle releva un peu sa tête, et lorsqu'elle vit Booth, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sauf le fait qu'elle était à présent allongée, blottie contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son torse, les bras enroulés autour de lui et les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes.

Booth commençait à se réveiller également. Lorsque ses yeux encore endormis croisèrent ceux de Bones, chacun fixa l'autre, surpris.

Soudain un grand cri d'excitation leur fit à tous les deux tourner la tête vers la porte maintenant grande ouverte de l'ascenseur.

«JE LE SAVAIS ! Vous êtes troooooooooooooooooooopppppp mignons ensemble ma chérie !» hurla Angela, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Brennan était maintenant parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré du choc, elle essaya rapidement de s'éloigner de Booth. Elle se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements. Booth fit la même chose. Brennan se dépêcha de sortir de l'ascenseur avant que Booth ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

«Vous avez été surpris par la panne d'électricité ; vous avez passé la nuit dans l'ascenseur» fit Angela, constatant l'évidence. Brennan ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. À côté de ça, elle se sentirait honteuse dans peu de temps de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Angela les avait trouvés comme ça, maintenant elle ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle !

Elle fixa Booth, qui s'avançait vers elles. Dieu, que c'était gênant !

«Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Booth, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a bien dormi, elle était plus ou moins sur vous !» répondit Angela avant que Brennan n'ait une chance de parler.

Elle sourit à son amie.

«Il n'y a rien de quoi tu devrais avoir honte ma chérie ; c'est évident que Booth et toi avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, donc...

-Angela, tu vas te taire ?»

Brennan se tut. La situation était assez affreuse comme ça ; elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Angela la rende pire encore.

«Est-ce que vous rougissez Bones ?» demanda Booth, amusé. D'habitude il aimait taquiner les autres et y arrivait très bien, mais à ce moment il se sentait plutôt embarrassé. Mais il ne l'admettrait sous aucun prétexte.

«Non !

-Ce que vous avez dit...

-Je dois aller travailler à présent. Je suis déjà en retard. Angela, tu peux m'emmener ?

-Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas y aller avec Booth ?»

Angela n'avait pu s'empêcher de la taquiner.

«Oui je suis sûre, lâcha Brennan, ne comprenant pas la blague de son amie.

-Parfait, allons-y.»

Brennan acquiesça. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte. Mais elle s'arrêta et lança un regard à Booth.

«Je suis...nous...on se voit plus tard Booth» finit-elle par dire. Elle se retourna et suivit Angela.

«Ma chérie, tu lui manques déjà.

-Pourquoi ?»

Angela soupira.

«Brennan, tout le monde voit ça sauf toi.

-Voit quoi ?

-Cet homme est foooooooouuuuuuuuuu amoureux de toi !

-Angela, c'est juste que...»

Brennan se tut. Sa première réaction avait été de nier ça, mais...et si Angela avait raison ? Elle était presque effrayée à cette idée, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Booth qui ressentait quelque chose. Elle avait aussi ressenti quelque chose...Brennan essaya d'ignorer ça. Elle s'imaginait sûrement des choses. elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour Booth ; elle ne pouvait pas en avoir !

«Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? demanda Angela avec un sourire.

-Rien...oublie ça» marmonna Brennan. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture pendant qu'Angela conduisait. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Booth et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, confortant Angela dans sa certitude qu'elle avait raison. Brennan aime Booth – Booth aime Brennan ! Oui, c'était ça. Angela sourit. Elle souhaitait simplement trouver un moyen pour le leur faire admettre. Angela hocha la tête ; oui, elle avait trouvé quelque chose !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah là là...quelle belle fin n'est-ce pas ? Review s'il vous plaît et à demain !<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Arroganz, Avrildemai, Solealuna, BONES-NCIS, Ondatra zibethicus, nath, Huuddyy, T'Pau, Manooon et claire2626.**_

_**Apparemment j'ai perdu des lectrices...**_

_**Ondatra zibethicus : Merci pour la petite explication !**_

_**Huuddyy : C'est souvent le cas, non ?**_

_**T'Pau : Entièrement d'accord ! Surtout celle d'un bel agent du F.B.I...pense aussi à un bouton pour qu'il tombe en panne !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Le jour suivant passa lentement, et Brennan commença à se demander si Booth ne l'évitait pas. Elle savait que c'était stupide, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Peut-être que c'était juste qu'elle était habituée à ce qu'il regarde par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur son travail – ce que Booth rendait extrêmement difficile par son seul regard posé sur elle.

Brennan était seule au Jefferson, mais elle avait des choses à faire avant de rentrer chez elle. Avec lassitude, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, fixant la pile de papiers sur son bureau. Depuis cette fameuse nuit dans l'ascenseur, elle ne pouvait plus sortir Booth de son esprit, et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Avec un soupir, elle appuya son front contre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos ! La fatigue eut finalement raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

_Elle travaillait tard et, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée, elle s'était endormie sur son bureau._

_Quelqu'un l'interpellait d'une voix forte ; cette voix semblait désespérée – blessée, et très loin._

_La voix était plus claire à présent ; elle criait son nom. - Aidez-moi ! La voix s'éloigna et tout redevint silencieux._

_La sonnerie d'un téléphone la réveilla brusquement._

_Son visage pâlit tandis qu'elle pressait le téléphone contre son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était forcément une erreur..._

_«Booth... Ne me laissez pas, j'ai besoin de vous...BOOTH !»_

Brennan fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Elle respirait avec difficulté et son corps tremblait. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle réussit à se calmer et, levant les yeux, elle vit le regard confus et encore amusé de Booth.

Brennan rougit presque tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle devait avoir parlé, ou plus exactement _crié_ son nom dans son sommeil.

«Je euh...c'était un rêve, commença-t-elle.

-J'avais compris ça...allez-vous me le raconter ?»

Brennan secoua la tête, un peu embarrassée.

«Ce n'était rien, vraiment...»

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours faire quelque chose de stupide quand Booth était là ?

«Vous criiez mon nom vraiment fort, et ça n'était pas comme si c'était à cause de quelque chose de euh...agréable...»

Booth adressa à Brennan un regard taquin.

«Ne me dites pas que ce n'était rien, Bones.

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve Booth, vraiment...oubliez ça» marmonna Brennan.

Booth résista à la soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la vit trembler, il regretta de l'avoir raillée. Il ne voulait rien de plus que la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Booth secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser à quelque chose comme cela ? Avait-il totalement perdu la tête ?

Brennan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda son partenaire :

«Il est tard, dit-elle. Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Vous venez ?»

Booth la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Effrayé de ses propres sentiments, il réalisa qu'il voulait tout simplement la voir. Elle lui avait manqué.

«Bones ?

-Oui ?»

Booth hésita un moment, et changea d'avis juste avant de faire quelque chose de stupide qu'il aurait regretté par la suite. Il vit Brennan le regarder avec interrogation.

«Bonne nuit» dit-il, se retournant pour partir. Mais lorsqu'il eut fait quelques pas, il se retourna et revint vers elle. Pourquoi était-il aussi lâche ? Serait-ce si difficile pour lui de lui donner simplement une rapide étreinte ? C'est ce que les amis font, essaya de se dire Booth. Mais cela ne marcha pas ; il savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il voulait...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer d'avis une seconde fois, il se rapprocha de Brennan et la prit dans ses bras. Booth fut surpris de réaliser combien la tenir aussi près de lui lui avait manqué.

Booth se força à la lâcher après un moment, et lorsqu'il eut une nouvelle fois croisé son regard, il fut certain qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui.

«Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait ça ?» réussit finalement à demander Brennan. Elle était étonnée. Pourquoi donc avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Mais elle devait admettre que ça avait été _très_ agréable...

«J'ai juste...»

La voix de Booth se tut alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse.

«Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit dans l'ascenseur ? Que je...»

Sa voix se tut à nouveau, mais cette fois Brennan finit sa phrase.

«Là pour moi, dit-elle. Je m'en souviens.

-Je le pense toujours...c'est pourquoi je euh...je vous ai prise dans mes bras...»

Booth se sentit vraiment stupide d'expliquer son geste à Brennan, mais il sentait qu'il le devait.

Soudain Brennan sourit. Elle était sur le point de parler, mais elle changea d'avis. Que devrait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait pas comment gérer les sentiments qui avaient pris place dans son cœur, et ça l'effrayait.

«Je dois y aller.»

Elle entra rapidement dans sa voiture.

«Bonne nuit Booth» se força-t-elle à dire tandis qu'elle démarrait, laissant Booth regarder la voiture disparaître au loin. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili voilou ! Reviewez s'il vous plaît ! À dans une heure pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, et sinon à demain !<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir ! 44 reviews ! Déjà ! Quel succès !**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, T'Pau, Ondatra zibethicus (joli pseudo au passage), Arroganz, nath et fabi 4410.**_

_**Arroganz : Entièrement d'accord !**_

_**nath : Fais attention, des ex rôdent...oups, j'ai lâché un indice sur la suite...tu verras pour le rêve !**_

_**fabi4410 : Bienvenue parmi nous !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Lorsque Brennan arriva au Jefferson le matin suivant, plus tard que d'habitude, Angela l'interpella.

«Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas enfermée dans un autre ascenseur ! plaisanta-t-elle. Hey ma chérie, tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?»

Angela arrêta son amie pour la regarder de plus près.

Brennan soupira. Elle ne pensait pas que ça se verrait, mais elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle avait été incapable de dormir, et lorsqu'elle avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait dans son bureau était revenu.

«Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda Angela, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non, ce n'est rien...» fit Brennan, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Angela la suivit.

«C'est faux, parle-moi ma chérie.» insista Angela, fermant la porte après être entrée. Elle adressa à son amie un regard suppliant.

Brennan soupira une seconde fois, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Angela s'assit sur le bureau, regardant Brennan.

«C'est vraiment stupide... commença Brennan. C'est ce cauchemar que j'ai fait...

-À propos de quoi ?»

Brennan hésita. Pouvait-elle vraiment le lui dire ? Elle penserait qu'elle était complètement folle. Bien, décida-t-elle, elle se fichait de ce qu'Angela penserait, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, ou cela allait la rendre folle.

«C'est à propos de Booth...il était en train de mourir.»

* * *

><p>Booth se réveilla tard ce matin-là, et après avoir accordé un regard à l'horloge de sa table de chevet, il réalisa qu'il était en retard de trois heures à son travail. Il fut surpris ; comment pouvait-il avoir dormi aussi longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?<p>

Lorsqu'il sortit de son lit, sa tête commença à le faire souffrir. Il gémit, se dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bains. Il était en retard, et il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Peut-être que ça le ferait se sentir mieux.

À sa grande surprise, ça le fit se sentir encore plus mal et il commença à penser à se faire porter pâle. Le mal de tête était plus fort et il se sentait pris de vertige et fébrile. Booth se jeta sur son canapé, fermant les yeux un moment. Il n'avait définitivement pas le temps d'être malade ; il avait une importante enquête à mener. Non, il devait aller au travail. Il essaya de se convaincre que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible que ça. À côté de ça, Brennan l'attendait, et il avait vraiment envie de la revoir...

Une heure plus tard, Booth réussit à se traîner jusqu'à sa voiture et prit le chemin du Jefferson. Sur le chemin, il appela son patron, expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas venu au bureau.

* * *

><p>«Regarde qui est là !» dit soudainement Angela lorsque Booth ouvrit avec précaution la porte du bureau de Brennan.<p>

Il adressa à Angela un faible sourire avant de se tourner vers Brennan.

«Bonjour Bones» dit-il.

Brennan se leva et s'approcha de lui.

«Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, juste un petit mal de tête.»

Brennan n'était pas convaincue.

«Vous avez mauvaise mine ; êtes-vous malade ?

-Merci beaucoup Bones, murmura-t-il. Je suis...»

Il se coupa net lorsque Brennan posa avec précaution sa main sur son front.

«Vous avez de la fièvre Booth, constata-t-elle. Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ?»

Angela ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'elle vit l'inquiétude visible de son amie. Ils étaient juste trop mignons tous les deux !

Booth et Brennan la fixèrent, étonnés. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Brennan vit le sourire sur le visage d'Angela qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était ridiculisée devant eux – encore une fois !

Les paroles d'Angela lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son mauvais rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.

_«C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Tu as enfin compris que tu as des sentiments pour lui et tu as peur de le perdre, c'est pourquoi il meurt dans ton rêve._

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma chérie, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ! Il t'adore, et il ne te laissera jamais tomber.»_

Brennan sourit légèrement. Elle savait qu'Angela n'abandonnerait pas avant de les avoir mis ensemble, Booth et elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante parfois !

Elle se retourna vers Booth. Elle se fichait de ce qu'Angela penserait.

«Booth, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'être partie si rapidement la nuit dernière, j'étais juste...effrayée par cette étreinte...» dit-elle, souriant timidement.

Elle regarda son amie ; elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait penser.

Booth ne répondit pas et Brennan commença de nouveau à s'inquiéter. Elle allait prononcer son nom lorsqu'elle vit ses jambes devenir molles sous lui. Il essaya d'attraper quelque chose pour se retenir mais il lâcha prise.

Brennan se précipita vers lui et arriva à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. Elle l'allongea avec précaution sur le sol, ne le lâchant pas. Elle le secoua prudemment, essayant de le réveiller.

«Booth...allez Booth, réveillez-vous...BOOTH !

-Calme-toi ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. J'appelle une ambulance.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aïe aïe aïe...que va-t-il arriver à notre agent du F.B.I. préféré ? Reviewez s'il vous plaît et à demain !<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à Skelette, T'Pau, nath, Solealuna, Huuddyy, Arroganz, Ondatra zibethicus, lil01, Adele et plume-d-imagination.**_

_**Skelette : Bienvenue parmi nous !**_

_**T'Pau : Vous ? À qui tu parles ?**_

_**nath : Pas Sully non ! En fait vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, mais elle va faire des ravages...oups j'en ai encore trop dit. Faut que je fasse attention moi :D NOTRE**_

_**Solealuna : C'est pas TON Booth, c'est NOTRE Booth ! Non mais ! Je crois que tu vas faire une crise cardiaque vers le chapitre 15...**_

_**Huuddyy : Tu sais, Miss P est aussi sadique que moi ! (bon, peut-être un peu moins) Alors^^ Mais elle fait aussi de très beaux moments B&B et ses histoires sont assez touchantes. Oh, Angela sera bien plus cette fois !**_

_**Arroganz : En es-tu bien sûre ?**_

_**Ondatra zibethicus : Désolée mais je ne choisis pas !**_

_**lil01 : Moi j'ai rien fait ! C'est Miss P !**_

_**plume-d-imagination : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Merci beaucoup !  
><strong>_

_**Je tiens à remercier Huuddyy qui a mis la 50ème review ! Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Angela avait le téléphone dans sa main, prête à appeler l'ambulance lorsqu'elle vit Booth commencer à revenir à lui. Angela coupa la communication et s'agenouilla à côté de son amie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Brennan et remarqua qu'elle était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle se sentait si désolée pour elle. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Angela savait que Brennan avait peur d'aimer Booth juste parce que quelque chose pouvait lui arriver et qu'elle pourrait finir par le perdre, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui faire peur comme ça maintenant ? Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Angela. Et si le cauchemar de Brennan était plus qu'un simple cauchemar ? Non, elle secoua la tête, elle refusait de penser ça. Booth devrait aller bien maintenant...

«Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Seeley ?»

Angela fut surprise de l'entendre utiliser son prénom. Même malgré les circonstances, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Bones ?

-Ne me refaites plus jamais ça Booth...»

Booth sourit faiblement.

«Désolé, murmura-t-il, s'asseyant lentement. Peut-être que je devrais rentrer chez moi... marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, je vais vous y conduire. Jamais je ne vous laisserais conduire dans ces conditions» dit Brennan, se relevant. Elle aida Booth à se lever et ils commencèrent à marcher, son bras passé autour de sa taille.

«Je serai bientôt de retour Angela.»

* * *

><p>Brennan ne voulait pas laisser Booth seul, mais elle savait qu'elle devait retourner travailler, et au moins il était en sécurité dans son lit.<p>

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Jefferson, elle fut saluée par Angela. Elle avait à nouveau ce sourire énervant sur les lèvres.

«Comment notre agent préféré va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis inquiète pour lui, avoua Brennan, occasionnant un élargissement du sourire d'Angela.

-Je comprends ça ma chérie, je serais aussi inquiète si mon chéri était malade, la taquina-t-elle.

-Un ami, c'est juste un ami, est-ce que tu comprends ça Angela ?» Brennan s'éloigna. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la faisait se sentir si mal ; peut-être que c'était juste le mélange de la fatigue et de l'angoisse. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau, appuyant son dos contre la porte. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle refusa de pleurer. Avec un grand soupir, elle marcha vers son bureau et s'affala sur la chaise, se penchant en avant, elle appuya sa tête contre ses bras.

«Que se passe-t-il avec le docteur Brennan ?» entendit-elle quelqu'un demander à travers la porte. Elle devina que c'était Zach.

«C'est Booth ; il est malade» entendit-elle Angela répondre. «Je n'entrerais pas dans ce bureau si j'étais toi, elle est énervée, elle a besoin d'être seule, et si elle s'endormait, pour l'amour de Dieu ne la réveille pas, elle a besoin de récupérer...»

Elle entendit Zach dire quelque chose mais elle ne put distinguer quoi. Puis tout redevint silencieux et elle devina qu'ils étaient repartis travailler. Brennan décida qu'elle pouvait rester seule quelques minutes, elle sortirait...bientôt...

* * *

><p><em>Elle travaillait tard et, trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée, elle s'était endormie sur son bureau.<em>

_Quelqu'un l'interpellait d'une voix forte ; cette voix semblait désespérée – blessée, et très loin._

_La voix était plus claire à présent ; elle criait son nom. - Aidez-moi ! La voix s'éloigna et tout redevint silencieux._

_La sonnerie d'un téléphone la réveilla brusquement._

_Son visage pâlit tandis qu'elle pressait le téléphone contre son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était forcément une erreur..._

_«Booth... Ne me laissez pas, j'ai besoin de vous...BOOTH !»_

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut. Tout son corps tremblait de peur. Elle l'avait encore rêvé. Tout à coup le téléphone se mit à sonner, la faisant bondir. Pendant un moment, elle ne put que fixer l'appareil. _S'il vous plaît faites qu'il aille bien..._

«Brennan.» Sa voix tremblait toujours tandis qu'elle parlait.

«Docteur Tempérance Brennan ?» demanda une voix.

Brennan déglutit ; elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce que l'homme avait à dire...

«Oui, réussit-elle à articuler.

-J'appelle de l'hôpital ; c'est à propos de votre partenaire, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.»

Brennan sentit un frisson passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; elle ne pouvait plus parler. Une petite voix dans sa tête répétait sans cesse – _il est mort, il est mort..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est pas moi qui écris ! Je ne fais que traduire ! Reviewez s'il vous plaît et à demain soir !<strong>_

_**P.S : Si vous avez le temps, passez me voir sur mon autre histoire et laissez-moi une gentille review pour me faire plaisir...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Me revoilà ! Vos souffrances sont terminées, enfin...presque ! Mouah ah ah !**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, BONES-NCIS, Avrildemai, Ondatra zibethicus, Arroganz, nath, lil01, Huuddyy et T'Pau.**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Et tu n'as pas fini...**_

_**Avrildemai : Ça tu peux le dire ! Et ça va être bien pire après...moi il y a deux chapitres qu'on m'ont fendu le cœur ! J'en pleurais comme une madeleine...**_

_**Arroganz : C'est pas moi !**_

_**nath : Ah ah ah...mystère mystère...**_

_**lil01 : C'est sûrement pour ça que je l'adore !**_

_**T'Pau : Si, bien sûr ! Mais...tu verras. Moi gâcher ton week-end ? Ça serait méchant...**_

**TRÈS IMPORTANT : honey'l et moi nous allons écrire une fic en commun, qui sera publiée avec mon pseudo. J'espère que vous la lirez toutes ! (et tous bien sûr) C'est fait juste pour vos yeux !**

_**Bonne lecture à toutes !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Brennan laissa le téléphone glisser de sa main. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cette peur depuis longtemps et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle état assise comme ça, les yeux dans le vide, lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas laissé le docteur finir sa phrase. Elle reprit le téléphone en main, se préparant au pire.

«Allô ? appela-t-elle. Allô, est-ce que vous êtes là ? Allô !» Brennan criait presque dans le combiné, mais tout ce qu'elle entendait était la tonalité. Elle raccrocha et courut hors de son bureau ; au moins elle savait dans quel hôpital était Booth. La petite voix dans sa tête répétait ces mots terrifiants, encore et encore. Brennan essaya de ne pas penser à ça, Booth ne pouvait pas être mort, elle surréagissait certainement, peut-être qu'il avait simplement eu un accident...

«Ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Brennan fut arrêtée sur le chemin de sa porte par les mots inquiets de sa meilleure amie. Elle entendait qu'Angela était inquiète et se força à s'arrêter pour la regarder.

«Ma chérie ; tu pleures ?»

Angela semblait choquée, triste et inquiète, le tout en une seule phrase.

«Non, je ne pleure pas, pourquoi est-ce que je...»

Brennan se tut, réalisant soudainement qu'Angela avait raison. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais elle essuyait à présent rapidement les larmes sur ses joues.

«C'est Booth...»

Les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent.

«Est-il...il n'est pas...»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

«Je ne sais pas...l'appel a été coupé quand j'ai attrapé le téléphone...tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est à l'hôpital. Angela, je dois y aller...je suis désolée...»

Brennan tourna le dos à son amie et se précipita pour sortir, courant vers sa voiture. Angela hésita quelques secondes, puis elle courut derrière elle, sautant dans le véhicule alors que celui-ci démarrait.

«Euh ma chérie...pourrais-tu ralentir un peu, Bren' ? Tu vas trop vite là» essaya Angela, mais Brennan l'ignora.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Brennan prit la main de Booth dans la sienne et la serra gentiment, les yeux de l'agent s'ouvrirent, la regardant.<p>

«Booth...je pensais que vous étiez mort, murmura Brennan. Que s'est-il passé ?» Elle se sentait si soulagée qu'elle en pleurait presque. Elle avait eu si peur ; peur qu'il puisse être mort, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir ; rien que la pensée de perdre Booth lui brisait le cœur. Brennan détestait l'admettre, même à elle-même, mais Booth comptait plus pour elle qu'elle n'osait le penser.

«Bien, je me sentais un peu mieux, alors je me suis dirigé vers mon bureau, je pensais pouvoir prendre quelques papiers et travailler à la maison...»

Booth fit une pause.

«Après je me suis réveillé ici, je pense que j'ai dû m'évanouir ou quelque chose comme ça...»

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de parler :

«Oui, et il répétait le mot «Bones» encore et encore, nous n'avons rien compris avant qu'il n'arrive à dire appelez Brennan» dit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Brennan regarda Booth ; elle n'était pas sûre si le fait qu'il rougisse soudainement était dû à la gêne ou à la fièvre qu'il avait. Elle était désolée pour lui. Booth était toujours si fort, si plein de vie, et à présent il était allongé là, fatigué et malade. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire que tout allait bien ; mais elle régla ça en remettant un peu de ses cheveux humides en place. Elle laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur son front, caressant doucement sa joue avant de retirer sa main. Les yeux de Booth étaient fermés et Brennan essayait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

«Bones ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça...que vous n'étiez pas bienveillante avec les gens...vous êtes gentille avec moi...la plus gentille...»

La voix de Booth se tut.

«Peut-être que si je meurs maintenant nous aurons une relation qui aura du sens...je...»

Brennan le coupa.

«Booth, mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?» demanda-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre tandis qu'elle réalisait que son ton avait été agressif. Elle savait que la fièvre le faisait parler bizarrement, mais cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

«Une fois vous avez dit que les relations qui avaient le plus de sens pour vous étaient avec les morts...peut-être que vous pourrez m'aimer si...je...»

La voix de Booth se tut à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts et regardaient Brennan.

Elle fut choquée de voir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses beaux yeux bruns alors qu'il continuait de parler.

«Bones...je pense que...

-Chut» le coupa Brennan, se penchant lentement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le sentit y répondre faiblement. Elle s'éloigna finalement et le regarda. Elle était sûre qu'il avait aussi ressenti ça, la magie. Elle avait embrassé d'autres hommes, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti de si fortes émotions auparavant. Pendant qu'elle embrassait Booth, c'était comme si le monde disparaissait autour d'elle, et pour une fois elle se sentait totalement certaine qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

«Vous n'avez pas besoin de mourir Booth...» murmura-t-elle doucement.

Alors qu'elle finissait tout juste sa phrase, les yeux de Booth se fermèrent. Elle l'appela, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

«Sa fièvre monte, il sombre dans l'inconscience» constata l'infirmière plus pour elle-même. Mais ce fut suffisant pour angoisser Brennan. Un docteur entra dans la pièce.

«Je vais devoir vous demander de partir» dit-il à Angela et Brennan.

Cette dernière refusa et Angela vit que le docteur, fatigué, perdait patience.

«Viens ma chérie ; laisse le docteur faire son travail» tenta-t-elle, prenant le bras de son amie. Brennan détestait l'idée de laisser Booth là, mais elle dut accepter, les docteurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, elle ne serait probablement qu'une gêne pour eux. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps inconscient de Booth, elle laissa Angela la tirer hors de la chambre.

_Ne m'abandonnez pas Booth...s'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas m'abandonner..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais, c'est horrible comme fin...mais tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, c'est que c'est pas moi qui décide où on coupe ! Une review s'il vous plaît et à demain !<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je tiens à rappeler que cette fic a été écrite en 2006 donc bien avant la fin de la saison 4.**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, Low-BB, nath, T'Pau, angelerose, lil01 et Arroganz.**_

_**Solealuna : Non c'est pas grave, t'inquiète !**_

_**Low-BB : Cruauté ? Tu n'as encore rien vu...**_

_**nath : Vous ? Un indice ? Quel genre d'indice ? Selon ta réponse, je pourrai en mettre un sur mon profil.**_

_**T'Pau : Et je te dis tout de suite que ce chapitre ne va rien arranger ! Mais celui de jeudi sera bien pire...**_

_**angelerose : C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Oh tu verras, celui de jeudi va toutes vous faire pleurer...**_

_**Arroganz : Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûre ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as embrassé !

-Angela, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour...»

Angela haussa les épaules.

«Peut-être pas. Mais ma chérie, je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as embrassé ! Comment c'était ?»

Brennan soupira, s'arrêtant et se tournant vers Angela.

«C'était agréable, dit-elle.

-Agréable ? C'est tout ?

-Très bien ! C'était...comme un rêve, c'était la chose la plus agréable que j'aie jamais faite et maintenant je ne peux plus arrêter de penser à lui, mais peut-être que je devrais parce qu'il y a un grand risque qu'il meure ici. Et s'il ne meurt pas, je n'aurai jamais la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Tu es contente ? Angela, est-ce que tu comprends, il pourrait mourir !» lâcha Brennan, essuyant de nouvelles larmes avec colère.

«Oh ma chérie» fit Angela en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Brennan hésita tout d'abord, puis elle mit finalement ses bras autour du corps de son amie. Elle resta dans les bras de son amie pendant un long moment.

«Tout ira bien, il ne mourra pas...tout va bien» la réconforta Angela.

Brennan s'écarta de son amie, la regardant.

«Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Parce qu'il t'aime, et que c'est un battant ; il ne t'abandonnera pas Bren', crois-moi.»

* * *

><p>Après ce qu'elles avaient cru être une éternité, l'infirmière revint vers elles alors qu'elles s'étaient assises dans la salle d'attente.<p>

«Mademoiselle Brennan ? appela-t-elle.

-_Docteur_ Brennan» corrigea Brennan, se levant. Angela fit la même chose.

Il y eut un long silence. Angela fut la première à parler :

«Pour l'amour de Dieu, dites-nous simplement ce qui se passe. Comment va Booth ? Il va bien ? Il s'est réveillé et tout va bien se passer ?

-L'agent Booth a été stabilisé, mais nous venons de recevoir les radios et il y a une...»

L'infirmière se tut, reformulant sa phrase.

«Nous avons trouvé la raison de ses symptômes ; les radios montrent une tumeur au cerveau...elle est à un stade peu avancé, nous l'avons détectée assez tôt, donc il y a encore de l'espoir...nous allons...» L'infirmière continua de parler, mais Brennan n'écoutait plus rien du tout. Elle avait vraiment senti toutes les couleurs quitter son visage et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Booth avait une tumeur au cerveau ? Brennan se rassit lentement sur la chaise. Trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle continua à fixer le mur de la salle. Essayer de se focaliser sur quelque chose...juste quelque chose qui pourrait lui éviter de craquer complètement...

* * *

><p>Booth venait à peine de se réveiller. Il se sentait faible et sa tête lui faisait mal. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il essayait de les ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna et resta allongé. Même s'il était calme, la douleur était insupportable.<p>

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un lui parler ; il fit l'erreur d'essayer de tourner la tête. La soudaine douleur lui donna envie de hurler, mais il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait comme si sa tête allait exploser et il commença à se sentir nauséeux à cause de la douleur.

Il sentit une main lui toucher doucement le front, des doigts passer à travers ses cheveux. Booth ne savait pas s'il imaginait ça, mais le toucher léger le faisait sentir un peu mieux.

«Je suis là Seeley ; je ne vous laisserai pas avant que vous alliez mieux...

-Bones ?» Booth essaya de parler, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il voulait simplement que Brennan sache qu'il était réveillé, qu'il était avec elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

«Ma chérie, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici...ça peut prendre longtemps avant qu'il...» entendit-il dire la voix d'Angela. Brennan l'aimait ? Était-ce possible ? Était-il déjà mort ?

Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit et Booth se sentit soudainement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait prendre longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi personne ne l'en avait informé ? Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, rendant la douleur encore plus forte.

«Bones ? essaya-t-il. Tempérance, je t'aime...»

Il n'était pas sûr que ses mots aient été entendus, mais il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main, la serrant doucement ; il se sentit soudainement apaisé, en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Booth se réveilla, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Le seul son qu'il entendait était le bip régulier des machines. Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Sa tête lui faisait toujours horriblement mal.<p>

«Bones ?»

Il la vit sur une chaise près du lit ; ses bras étaient croisés au bord du lit et sa tête reposait dessus. Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle commença à bouger, gémissant avant de se redresser rapidement. Booth se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'avoir réveillée.

«Booth ?»

Sa voix semblait très fatiguée ; mais il y avait autre chose. Était-ce de l'incrédulité ?

«Oh mon Dieu Booth, je pensais que je n'entendrais plus jamais votre voix...

-Quoi ? Je euh...je me suis juste évanoui... marmonna faiblement Booth.

-Seeley ? Les docteurs nous ont dit que vous aviez été inconscient pendant treize jours...»

La voix de Brennan s'éteignit.

«Ils ont dit que ça serait un miracle si vous vous réveilliez un jour...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Reviewez et à demain !<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à BONES-NCIS, plume-d-imagination, T'Pau, Arroganz, angelerose, Solealuna, lil01, nath et **__**Huuddyy.**_

_**T'Pau : Reste en vie, je te l'ordonne !**_

_**Arroganz : J'ai pas choisi !**_

_**lil01 : Moi je prévois rien, j'ai rien écrit là !**_

_**nath : Tu as lu mon petit commentaire sur l'ex ? C'est sur mon profil.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

C'était au milieu de la nuit ; les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient sombres et vides. Brennan était restée auprès de Booth comme elle l'avait promis, et les paroles peu rassurantes des docteurs ne l'avaient pas fait se sentir mieux. Elle était épuisée par le manque de sommeil et la peur constante. Mais là, Booth s'était miraculeusement réveillé et elle se sentait si soulagée qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Brennan avait essayé de ne pas continuer à espérer, de se préparer au pire, d'éviter d'être blessée à nouveau, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle était déjà trop attachée à Booth. Si quelque chose arrivait à présent à Booth, elle ne pourrait pas prétendre que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, parce que ça lui ferait plus de mal que ce qu'elle n'osait penser. Booth comptait tant pour elle qu'elle vivrait l'enfer s'il n'était plus là...

L'opération s'était bien passée et la tumeur fut retirée avant qu'elle n'atteigne d'autres parties du cerveau. Mais après, quelque chose s'était mal passé et les docteurs n'étaient pas sûrs que Booth sorte du coma dans lequel il était tombé. Et s'il se réveillait, il y avait un gros risque qu'il souffre de séquelles permanentes au cerveau.

Les paroles des docteurs faisaient écho dans la tête de Brennan tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme dans le lit. Il semblait si fragile, si faible, si peu comme le Booth qu'elle connaissait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas du tout reconnu.

«Booth ? murmura Brennan, comme si elle avait peur que sa voix ne fasse trop pour lui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?»

Booth gémit, tournant lentement la tête pour la regarder. La douleur que ce mouvement causa était clairement visible dans ses yeux, et ça faisait que Brennan se sentait encore plus désolée pour lui.

«Comme si j'avais été heurté par un train, marmonna-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ?»

Booth fit un signe presque invisible de la tête.

Brennan soupira.

«Vous aviez une tumeur cérébrale, mais on vous l'a retirée...»

Elle fit une pause.

«Booth, tout va bien se passer maintenant...»

Brennan le regarda, compatissante. Il semblait choqué par la nouvelle ; d'ailleurs, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

«Je suis désolée...» murmura-t-elle.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Brennan prit la main de Booth dans la sienne, la serrant doucement.

Booth émit un petit sifflement.

«Dieu Bones, comment prenez-vous cette nouvelle, vous ? Vous allez bien ?»

Brennan sourit légèrement. Il était si mignon, se souciant d'elle même s'il était presque mort.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas celle qui avait une tumeur cérébrale, Booth.»

Brennan regretta ses mots dès qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Le regard triste de Booth lui dit combien ses mots l'avaient blessé.

«Est-ce que ça fait très mal ?»

Booth resta silencieux un bon moment.

«Oui» marmonna-t-il.

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison ; peut-être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le contact humain. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment agir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était éloigner sa douleur, le soutenir et lui promettre qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais. Mais elle avait mieux que cela, elle avait mieux que de s'ouvrir comme ça à quelqu'un.

Les heures passèrent, et Brennan était toujours près de Booth. Elle avait cédé au sommeil, appuyée contre le lit. Elle tenait toujours la main de Booth, comme pour être sûre qu'il savait qu'elle était là pour lui.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du Soleil apparurent à travers les stores, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis.

Angela se glissa dans la chambre et, lorsqu'elle eut vu son amie, elle ne savait pas si elle devait la réveiller ou la laisser dormir. Elle savait que Brennan était restée éveillée pendant plus d'une semaine et qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Angela avait réussi à l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre, seulement pour une douche rapide et prendre quelques affaires indispensables de son appartement. Brennan avait refusé de laisser Booth seul à l'hôpital, et Angela ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa force.

Brennan commença à se réveiller. Elle regarda Booth et soudain, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. S'était-il vraiment réveillé ? Ou était-ce juste son inconscient qui voulait qu'il revienne ? Elle se redressa un peu, tendant la main pour toucher le visage de Booth. Sa main passa dans les cheveux bruns, évitant avec soin la coupure.

«Booth ? Bébé ?» murmura-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même pas le choix de ses mots. Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle appelé comme ça ? Ça lui ressemblait si peu... Brennan fronça les sourcils, mais ne pensa plus à ça.

«Seeley ?» demanda-t-elle à la place, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Brennan se redressa et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

«Ma chérie ?»

Angela décida de se manifester. Brennan tourna la tête, un peu surprise.

«Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?»

Angela sourit.

«Depuis assez longtemps pour t'entendre l'appeler «Bébé». Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?»

Angela sourit légèrement, voyant son amie rougir.

Il y eut un long silence, et Angela était certaine qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ça. Non qu'elle en attendait une, les sentiments que son amie ressentait pour l'agent du F.B.I. étaient si évidents...

«Oui» dit soudainement Brennan. Elle vit l'air étonné d'Angela avant de baisser la tête. M**** ! Elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça...

«Oh ma chérie, c'est si romantique... Ne me tombe pas dessus. Je comprends la...la euh...situation...mais c'est vraiment romantique, la femme est assise près de l'homme de sa vie, simplement parce qu'elle l'aime tellement et ne veut pas qu'il soit seul...les semaines passent mais elle ne part pas, parce que dans son cœur elle sait qu'un jour ils seront de nouveau ensemble...et...

-Angela ! la coupa Brennan. S'il te plaît, arrête» demanda-t-elle, embarrassée par la petite histoire de son amie.

Angela sourit simplement, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

Aucune des deux femmes ne remarqua le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Booth alors qu'il refermait les yeux. Il s'était réveillé pile au moment où Brennan lui parlait, puis Angela avait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas une seule chance de se faire entendre. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de savoir que Brennan l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il était vivant !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vois d'ici le beau sourire qui orne vos lèvres...magie non ? Allez, reviewez et à demain !<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Merci à Arroganz, Solealuna, BONES-NCIS, lil01, nath, Huuddyy, Maia Calista et Low-BB.**_

_**Arroganz : Magique ? Horrible plutôt...**_

_**Solealuna : Merci pour ton aide ! Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler.**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Oh oui, tu as raison...**_

_**nath : Voilà, elle apparaît dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

«Booth, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Bones, vous m'avez demandé ça déjà deux fois, rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous. De toute façon, je vais dormir donc...»

Angela sourit.

«Regarde ma chérie, il va bien. Viens maintenant» dit Angela, prenant le bras de son amie.

Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça serait la peine d'essayer, mais elle l'avait fait quand même et elle réussirait à parler à son amie en rentrant chez elle. Angela savait que Brennan détestait l'idée de laisser Booth seul, mais elle se tuerait si elle continuait comme ça. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, de s'éloigner de l'hôpital pour un moment...

Il commençait à faire sombre lorsque Brennan gara sa voiture. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Booth alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et entrait dans son appartement.

Les heures passèrent, et Brennan ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Bien qu'elle essaie de toutes ses forces, elle ne pouvait se détendre. Une autre heure passée à remuer dans tous les sens plus tard, Brennan abandonna. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un haut et prit ses clés de voiture en sortant.

* * *

><p>Booth fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui prenait sa main. Il était trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux et il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.<p>

«Bones ? Je vous ai manqué tant que ça ?» marmonna-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il y eut un silence.

«Bones ? C'était nouveau Seeley, mais si vous voulez m'appeler comme ça, vous pouvez s_exy girl_ !»

Les yeux de Booth s'ouvrirent ; la confusion se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il voyait la blonde au-dessus de lui.

«Lisa ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pensais que c'était le moment de te rendre visite» sourit la blonde.

Booth ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment avait-elle pu le trouver ? Il pensait qu'il s'était débarrassé de cette femme il y avait longtemps déjà. Le fait qu'elle soit revenue le troublait. Sa folle ex était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Il avait espéré qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

«Alors, qui est Bones ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Lisa ; maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Le mal de tête de Booth reprit ; il gémit, fermant les yeux.

«Je veux que tu reviennes Seeley ; je sais que tu as fait une énorme erreur en me quittant.

-J'ai une petite amie» marmonna Booth. Ça n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais Booth espérait que ça éloignerait Lisa, et il voulait vraiment penser que Bones était sa petite amie.

«La femme aux os ? Elle n'est pas aussi bonne que moi, et tu le sais.»

Booth avait envie de la chasser de là à grands coups de pied dans le derrière, mais le plus petit mouvement lui faisait plus mal à la tête qu'il ne puisse le supporter. Il était supposé se détendre, mais le fait que Lisa soit là rendait ça impossible.

«Sors d'ici.» Booth essayait de paraître fort, mais sa voix le trahit : il n'arriva pas à faire autre chose que murmurer.

«Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu cruel Boothy ? Je ne partirai pas encore une fois, tu es mon destin.»

Lisa sortit une petite seringue de sa poche et piqua le bras de Booth.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Seeley, je vais prendre soin de toi» ronronna-t-elle, voyant l'homme s'endormir. Lisa s'assit sur le lit, regardant Booth. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'allongea contre lui dans le petit lit et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait que Booth revienne, coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p>Brennan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Booth et entra. Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle et marcha vers le lit.<p>

Lorsqu'elle remarqua la blonde allongée dans le lit, elle s'arrêta net en la voyant. Sa mâchoire tomba sur le sol et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Brennan était tellement choquée qu'elle était figée à la regarder. Qui était cette femme et pourquoi était-elle allongée à côté de Booth ?

Brennan secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Booth avait-il attendu qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle pour appeler sa petite amie ? N'avait-il fait que prétendre tenir à elle ? Jouait-il avec elle ? Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle les regardait.

Alors qu'elle était toujours debout là, la blonde ouvrit soudain les yeux, la regardant.

«Aaah...je suis contente de vous voir ici, «Bones», maintenant voulez-vous bien nous laisser seuls Seeley et moi ? demanda Lisa.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Brennan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, retournez à vos os ou à ce que vous faites, Seeley est à moi.»

Lisa embrassa Booth sur la joue pour le prouver à Brennan. Elle lança à Brennan un regard de triomphe.

Brennan ne pouvait plus penser clairement. C'était juste trop lourd pour elle. Elle venait juste de dire qu'elle aimait Booth, et maintenant une autre femme était là avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle aurait dû voir ça arriver... personne ne pouvait l'aimer, tout le monde l'abandonnait, alors pourquoi avait-elle pensé que ça puisse être différent avec Booth ?

Lançant un dernier regard à Booth, Brennan se retourna et courut hors de la chambre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle quittait l'hôpital.

Elle avait passé presque deux semaines à ses côtés ; elle n'avait réussi à dormi que quelques heures et la peur de le perdre l'avait presque brisée. Et alors qu'elle pensait que tout irait mieux, les choses devenaient encore pires. Brennan ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer d'oublier Booth, disparaître et essyaer d'oublier à quel point elle l'aimait...

Brennan ne rentra pas chez elle ; elle alla au Jefferson. Se plonger dans l'étude d'ossements était la seule façon qu'elle connaissait pour ça, la seule façon avec laquelle elle pouvait faire face à ça...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais, c'est une fin atroce...mais reviewez s'il vous plaît ! À demain !<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, BONES-NCIS, nath, Arroganz, lil01 et Low-BB.**_

_**Solealuna : oui, ça les résume très bien. C'est pas moi qui décide où on arrête les chapitres ! Je t'adore !  
><strong>_

_**nath : Désolée, mais avant de disparaître, elle va faire beaucoup de mal à Booth et Bones !**_

_**Arroganz : pareil que pour nath, désolée.**_

_**Merci à BONES-NCIS qui a mis la 100ème review !  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Angela arriva comme d'habitude au Jefferson le matin suivant. Elle se sentait bien ; et savoir que Brennan était chez elle pour la première fois depuis des semaines la faisait se sentir encore mieux.

Sa bonne humeur fut trop tôt remplacée par l'inquiétude et la confusion lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie devant la table d'examen. Angela fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Brennan était-elle ici ? En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas ressenti la moindre confusion en voyant son amie au travail depuis bien avant qu'elle arrive, mais ce jour-là c'était tout sauf normal.

«Ma chérie ? Je pensais que tu étais chez toi, que tu dormais...ou au moins à l'hôpital pour voir Booth. Quelque chose ne va pas ?» demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa le piteux état de Brennan. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir s'effondrer à tout instant, ses yeux étaient rougis et Angela vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle ne portait pas sa blouse de travail, ce qu'elle faisait toujours au travail. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre.

«Ma chérie ?» appela Angela. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Booth ? Il ne pouvait pas...non, se dit Angela. Booth ne pouvait pas être mort, ça devait être autre chose...

Brennan leva lentement la tête pour regarder son amie, commençant à dire à Angela ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur son dernier squelette. Sa voix était celle d'un robot et Angela voyait de nouvelles larmes poindre dans ses yeux.

«Stop, la coupa-t-elle. Je me fiche de cette femme là tout de suite ma chérie ; c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.»

Brennan soupira. Elle regarda les ossements un moment, puis son regard revint à Angela. Elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Brennan attrapa la table pour se tenir debout mais ses jambes ne purent soutenir son poids et elle glissa sur le sol.

Angela s'agenouilla rapidement près d'elle.

«Brennan ?»

Brennan secoua la tête, couvrant son visage de ses mains tandis qu'elle pleurait. Son corps était secoué de sanglots.

«Oh mon Dieu ma chérie...»

Angela la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter. Elle était perdue. Bien sûr Brennan était épuisée, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle craquerait comme ça. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit...

«Docteur Brennan ? Angela ?»

La voix de Zach ramena Angela à la réalité. Elle le regarda, lui faisant signe de se taire et de les laisser seules.

Zach semblait si perdu qu'Angela en était presque désolée pour lui. Il resta debout là un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il pensait qu'il ne verrait jamais la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Après un moment, Zach sembla comprendre. Il hocha la tête et partit.

Lorsque Brennan se fut calmée un peu, elle s'éloigna, gênée. Mais Angela la regarda avec compassion et inquiétude avec ses yeux bruns.

«Allez Brennan, viens.»

Angela aida Brennan à se lever et, passant un bras autour de sa taille, elle l'emmena dans son bureau. Angela ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là, mais Brennan était totalement épuisée. Elle ne serait pas surprise si elle n'avait pas du tout dormi...Dieu, elle n'avait même pas la force de tenir debout.

Elles s'assirent sur le canapé, et à cet instant Angela n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin.

«Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit dernière, alors je suis allée à l'hôpital...» commença Brennan.

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

«Il a une petite amie...» murmura-t-elle. Angela flancha presque à la douleur qu'elle percevait dans sa voix.

«Quoi ? Qui ?» Angela était perdue. Soudain une pensée lui vint. Elle regarda son amie avec de grands yeux :

«Booth a une petite amie ?»

Brennan acquiesça, racontant à Angela ce qu'elle avait vu.

Angela était stupéfaite. Était-ce possible que Brennan ait tort ? Booth avait-il menti à propos de ça, et pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu blesser Brennan comme ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens...

Angela se sentit soudain furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle regarda son amie. Bien sûr elle était énervée.

«Reste là. Ne va nulle part, d'accord ? Tu restes ici et tu DORS, tu as besoin de dormir, tu m'entends ?»

Brennan acquiesça, n'ayant plus la force de se battre avec son amie ou d'aller où que ce soit.

«Bon, fit Angela en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Donner à ce s***** un sujet de réflexion. Je ne peux pas croire que Booth t'ait fait ça, ce fils de p*** !» cria Angela, laissant Brennan la fixer, perdue. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son amie aussi furieuse depuis longtemps. Mais quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien ; au moins il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait encore d'elle...

«Zach ! le stoppa Angela.

-Que se passe-t-il avec le docteur Brennan ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? demanda Zach, espérant glaner quelques informations.

-Ce pourri d'agent du F.B.I. lui a menti» lâcha Angela, faisant reculer Zach de plusieurs marches. Il n'avait jamais vu l'artiste comme ça avant et ça lui faisait peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ? Tout le monde agissait bizarrement ce jour-là...

«Zach, assure-toi que Brennan ne quitte pas son bureau.

-Euh d'accord...

-Ne la laisse pas partir d'ici» demanda Angela avant de sortir par la porte. Si c'était vrai, elle s'assurerait que Booth paye pour avoir blessé sa meilleure amie, oui, il paierait pour ça... pensait Angela tandis que sa voiture se rendait rapidement à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît ! Par contre désolée, mais vous aurez le prochain chapitre vendredi, j'ai pas mal de problèmes perso en ce moment. Mais je tenais à vous mettre ce chapitre ; je ne voulais pas vous laisser en plan avec la fin horrible du chapitre d'avant !<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà, après une soirée d'absence...**_

_**Merci à Ondatra zibethicus, BONES-NCIS, Arroganz, nath, Solealuna, lil01, Huuddyy, angelerose et Low-BB.**_

_**Ondatra zibethicus : Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la fin de ce chapitre !**_

_**nath : Si beaucoup trop !**_

_**Solealuna : Je t'adore toi tu sais ?**_

_**lil01 : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu dis !**_

_**Huuddyy : Malheureusement pas !**_

_**angelerose : C'est pour ça qu'on est amies ! C'est pas pour tout de suite désolée...**_

_**Low-BB : Tu vas voir !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ATTENTION : âmes trèèèèèèèèèss sensibles d'adolescents en pleine poussée d'hormones qui font pleurer, ne lisez pas la fin si vous voulez éviter à votre petit cœur un arrêt ^^ lol**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Lorsque Booth se réveilla le matin suivant, il se sentait nauséeux à cause de tous les médicaments et du sédatif que Lisa lui avait administré. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il était. Il grogna, se déplaçant pour trouver une meilleure position. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés alors qu'il réalisa soudainement que quelqu'un était allongé contre lui.

«Bones...Tempe...» marmonna-t-il.

Lisa le regarda, mais elle décida de jouer au lieu de le réprimander. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, souriant lorsqu'elle vit un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

«Bonjour Seeley, ronronna-t-elle. Tu te rappelles de nos dimanche matins ? Bien sûr que tu t'en rappelles, qui pourrait oublier quelque chose comme ça, d'aussi sexy ?»

Tout à coup tout lui revint et Booth se sentit paralysé par la peur. Son ex était allongée à côté de lui, Dieu sait pourquoi, mais si jamais Bones voyait ça, ça ne serait pas bon du tout. Booth essaya de trouver quelque chose à faire. Si seulement il avait assez de force, il l'aurait chassée à coups de pied au derrière sans même ouvrir la porte.

«À quoi penses-tu bébé, Seeley ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse, lui souriant.

Booth allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer. Il pensa d'abord que c'était Bones ; mais à son grand soulagement, c'était Angela. Le soulagement disparut toutefois au bout de quelques secondes.

«Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes un s***** ! entendit-il Angela dire.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous pour dire une chose pareille à Seeley ? demanda Lisa, regardant Angela.

-Tais-toi et sors d'ici» murmura Booth, en colère. Mais Lisa fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Angela s'approcha du lit, prit le bras de Lisa et la sortit du lit. Avec un cri, elle tomba sur le sol, jurant contre Angela. Avant qu'Angela ne puisse se contrôler, elle gifla Booth.

«Ça, c'est pour avoir brisé le cœur à Brennan sale fils de p*** ! cria-t-elle. Et vous pouvez garder cette s*****, Brennan mérite mieux que vous, cracha-t-elle, se retournant pour partir.

-Angela, laissez-moi vous expliquer, s'il vous plaît» implora Booth.

Angela ouvrit la porte et allait la refermer, se retournant une nouvelle fois vers Booth. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? L'agent Booth a besoin de paix et de silence pour se reposer. Je dois vous demander de partir, dit-elle.

-Sortez juste cette blonde de là, demanda-t-il. S'il vous plaît.»

L'infirmière hésita, mais elle finit par faire ce que Booth avait dit. Lisa avait l'air furieuse, mais elle suivit l'infirmière hors de la chambre.

«Je te verrai plus tard _sexy__man_!» cria-t-elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Angela se retourna vers Booth.

«C'est déjà mieux» dit-elle, tentant de rester calme.

Booth soupira, expliquant tout. Lorsqu'il eut fini, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, mais au moins Angela le croyait.

«Ok, marmonna-t-elle. Donc vous dites que vous ne l'aimez pas du tout ? Que vous aimez Brennan ?»

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Oui, avoua-t-il.

-Oh !» Angela semblait beaucoup plus heureuse à présent. Soudain elle rougit légèrement, regardant la joue rouge de Booth.

«Je suis désolée de vous avoir frappé» dit-elle, embarrassée.

Booth murmura quelque chose qu'Angela ne comprit pas. Soudain une pensée traversa son esprit.

«Bones ?»

Que voulait dire Angela lorsqu'elle disait qu'il avait brisé le cœur de Bones ? Savait-elle tout ?

«Oui, murmura Angela en se mordant la lèvre. Elle était là la nuit dernière et elle vous a vus tous les deux, je crois qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit, elle s'est presque évanouie de fatigue quand je l'ai trouvée, elle est dans son bureau maintenant...

-Dieu...» marmonna Booth. Il savait que Brennan serait énervée si elle les voyait Lisa et lui et interpréterait mal la scène, mais ce qu'Angela avait dit le fit soudain réaliser que Brennan l'aimait vraiment. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Booth tandis qu'il pensait à elle. Il venait juste d'avouer à Angela qu'il aimait Brennan, mais il ne le lui avait pas dit à elle, et c'était ce que Brennan avait besoin d'entendre, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle méritait vraiment de connaître la vérité. Elle était tout pour lui. Et cette Lisa n'était rien de plus qu'une petite aventure datant de plusieurs années.

Booth réalisa soudain qu'il souriait et il s'arrêta immédiatement tandis qu'il voyait le regard à la fois perdu et amusé d'Angela. Booth secoua la tête, se sentant soudain triste.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ?»

Angela secoua lentement la tête.

«Dites-lui la vérité Booth, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi dévastée depuis un long moment. Elle a vraiment besoin de vous. Ne lui faites plus jamais de mal, ou vous aurez affaire à moi, compris Booth ?

-Une autre gifle comme celle-là ? Je pense que je devrais survivre» murmura Booth.

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

«Je préférerais mourir que faire du mal à Bones.»

Angela sembla satisfaite et sourit à Booth.

«Vous êtes trop mignon, dit-elle. Si vous n'étiez pas amoureux de ma meilleure amie, je crois que je pourrais vous embrasser.»

Booth ne sut quoi répondre. Le silence s'installe.

«Donnez-moi votre portable.»

Angela hésita, mais elle donna son téléphone à Booth. Il composa le numéro et attendit impatiemment une réponse.

Sa voix semblait endormie lorsqu'elle répondit et Booth regretta immédiatement de l'avoir réveillée. Il resta silencieux. Qu'était-il supposé lui dire ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle comme ça ? Et si elle ne le croyait pas ? Et s'il lui faisait peur ?

Booth se sentait en sécurité. Mais lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, il se sentit tout à coup sans voix.

«Allô ? Angela, je sais que c'est toi. Allô ?»

Booth respira profondément.

«C'est moi Bones...»

Il y eut un silence.

«Bones, Angela m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous devez me croire, Lisa n'est rien pour moi, vous...vous _êtes_ tout pour moi.»

Un autre silence. Booth commença à être nerveux. Soudain Brennan parla d'une voix tremblante.

«C'est terminé Booth, je me fiche de ce que vous faites...ou _avec__qui_ vous le faites...lorsque vous retournerez travailler, nous ne serons plus partenaires, il n'y aura plus de «nous» du tout Booth, et il n'y en aura plus jamais.»

Booth sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il ne voyait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Brennan tandis qu'elle raccrochait, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son âme était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement alors que le téléphone glissait de ses mains. Il ne vit pas les yeux désolés d'Angela pendant qu'elle le regardait pleurer. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était – _Je __l'ai __perdue __pour __toujours_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais, c'est une fin abominable, mais rappelez-vous : je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne suis pas l'auteur ! Reviewez s'il vous plaît et à plus tard, je pense dimanche matin, j'ai certaines choses à régler. Merci à tous pour vos reviews !<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Voilà ! Le dimanche soir est enfin arrivé...voici la fin de votre attente insupportable, de votre angoisse croissante, de vos séances récurrentes d'arrachage de cheveux...bref voilà le chapitre 13. Enfin, quand je dis ça...pas vraiment fini en fait ! Ce chapitre porte bien son nom (euh pardon, son numéro)**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, vrildemai (je suppose Avrildemai), angelerose, Arroganz, lil01, nath, Huuddyy, Low-BB, BONES-NCIS et Ondatra zibethicus.**_

_**Avrildemai : Oh, si tu savais comme tu as raison !**_

_**lil01 : C'est pas leur faute, un peu d'indulgence !**_

_**nath : Ah là là...je suis tentée d'écrire une fic qui se finit mal rien que pour te prouver le contraire !**_

_**BONES-NCIS : J'espère qu'il est reparti !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Brennan ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle pleurait, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla et croisa les yeux inquiets de son amie, elle comprit qu'elle avait dû s'évanouir.

«Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?»

La voix d'Angela était douce. Elle mit la main sur le bras de son amie tandis que cette dernière s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Silence.

«Que c'était fini, le partenariat, tout... murmura Brennan, ayant peur de s'évanouir à nouveau si elle parlait plus fort.

-Oh ma chérie, tu as tout mal interprété...il m'a parlé...il n'a pas de petite amie, cette fille était son ex complètement folle qui voulait qu'il revienne. Il t'aime Brennan, toi et rien que toi.»

Brennan ne leva pas les yeux. Angela continua. Elle devait juste remettre les choses en ordre. Booth et Brennan méritaient d'être heureux ensemble !

«C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais vu cet agent pleurer Brennan, mais quand tu lui as dit qu'il ne te reverrait jamais, _il__a__pleuré_.»

Les mots d'Angela eurent l'effet qu'elle avait espéré et Brennan leva les yeux vers elle.

«Hey, va le voir. Ne laisse pas une stupide erreur ruiner tout ce que vous avez construit ensemble.»

* * *

><p>Brennan se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital. Elle était fatiguée, mais ayant réussi à gagner quelques heures de sommeil, elle n'était pas complètement épuisée.<p>

Angela lui avait parlé de la situation avec Lisa et Brennan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la croire. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'hésiter devant la porte de Booth. Devait-elle vraiment entrer en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Il l'avait profondément blessée, et elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait également blessé par ses mots cruels. La main posée sur la porte, Brennan était immobile. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé la nuit dernière, après avoir dit à Booth que c'était fini. Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient une relation à proprement parler, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que des partenaires et des amis, et elle avait confié à Angela qu'elle l'aimait...

Brennan prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de remettre les choses les choses en ordre.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, celle-ci était vide.

«Booth ?» appela-t-elle, même si elle savait que ça n'avait aucun sens. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il était enfermé dans le placard ?

Brennan regarda la place vide dans le lit situé au milieu de la chambre.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Où était-il ? Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ils n'auraient pas changé le lit de place sauf s'il... Brennan secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ça. Booth devait être en vie. Peut-être l'avaient-ils laissé sortir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas rationnel de penser ça, mais elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de positif.

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, elle remarqua quelque chose sur le sol. Elle la ramassa et fut surprise de voir une photo d'elle. Elle avait été prise au laboratoire. Elle souriait à quelqu'un. Elle la retourna et sourit tristement lorsqu'elle lut le mot écrit au verso. «Bones». C'était écrit en rouge et il y avait un petit cœur après le nom.

«Oh Seeley» murmura Brennan. Elle mit la photo dans sa poche et courut hors de la chambre. Elle interpella la première infirmière qu'elle trouva et la questionna. L'infirmière ne savait rien et partit. Cela se reproduisit trois fois et Brennan commença à se sentir mal. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Booth, et elle avait besoin de la savoir maintenant !

«Hey !» Brennan interpella la quatrième infirmière qu'elle vit. Cette fois, elle reconnut la jeune femme.

«Où est Booth ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ne me mentez pas, je veux connaître la vérité.»

L'infirmière semblait perdue.

«Docteur Brennan ?» demanda-t-elle.

Brennan acquiesça. Elle sembla de nouveau perdue.

«Que voulez-vous dire ? L'agent Booth n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

-Non.»

L'infirmière parut plus étonnée encore ; elle se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Booth. Brennan la suivit.

* * *

><p>Brennan était forcée d'attendre, et elle détestait vraiment ne rien pouvoir faire. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Booth et elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur.<p>

Tout à coup, son téléphone sonna.

«Brennan.

-Ma chérie ? Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Angela d'une voix douce. Hey tout ira bien, il t'aime...

-Angela, Booth n'est pas ici, dit-elle, se rendant soudainement compte à quel point elle était inquiète.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par «Booth n'est pas ici» ?

-Je ne sais pas ! cria presque Brennan. Il est parti et personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore supporter ça. C'est...»

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. Elle s'assit, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant profondément.

«J'arrive Brennan, tiens bon encore un peu d'accord ?»

Brennan savait que son amie était inquiète pour elle.

«Tu n'es pas obligée de...

-Ma chérie, la coupa-t-elle, je ne vais pas te laisser vivre ça toute seule. tu es ma meilleure amie ; je veux être là pour toi, ok ?»

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«D'accord...merci Angela.»

* * *

><p>Booth ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et ses mains étaient attachées à la tête du lit. Il gémit, se tortillant tandis que les cordes cisaillaient ses poignets. Sa tête lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et il se sentait nauséeux à cause de la douleur. L'air était plein de poussière. Il y eut un étrange grincement provenant de l'extérieur.<p>

«Bones ?» murmura Booth. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, essayant de retrouver quelque chose de familier. Le grincement continua et Booth gémit. Il était effrayé et avec la douleur, tout ce qu'il voulait était retourner à l'hôpital. Booth ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer le mal de tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à cet instant. Booth soupira tristement – si seulement Brennan avait été là...

«Bones...Bones, je vous en supplie aidez-moi...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>JE SAIS, c'est atroce, abominable et tout le reste comme fin, mais croyez-moi je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Et puis imaginez quand je la lisais en anglais, c'était bien pire ! Review sinon pas de suite et à demain si vous êtes gentils, sinon mardi !<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir ! Un petit chapitre comme ça, pour éviter que vous fassiez d'affreux cauchemars la nuit prochaine.**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, Skelette, BONES-NCIS, M4rg4ux4, Low-BB, Avrildemai, nath, Huuddyy, T'Pau et Arroganz.**_

_**Solealuna : C'est pas moi qui m'arrête là !**_

_**BONES-NCIS : J'aime ton discours sur le numéro 13 !**_

_**Avrildemai : Eh oui, la pauvre...mais il faut de tout pour faire une fic !**_

_**nath : Ne me mets pas au défi ! Oui j'aime ça ^^ et je ne m'en cache pas**_

_**T'Pau : Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison !**_

_**Arroganz : Alors toi...pour la peine tu vas souffrir ! L'un des prochains chapitres de ma fic que tu ne pourras lire à AUCUN endroit te sera dédié ! Pure vengeance...merci quand même !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

Booth se réveilla en sursaut. Il comprit qu'il avait dû s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux verts qui le regardaient.

«Seeley ! Bébé ! Tu es réveillé !» fit une voix séductrice. Booth ne voulait rien plus fort que partir loin de cette fille. Il essaya de remuer les bras mais il se souvint qu'il avait été attaché au lit avec des cordes.

«Tu n'es pas content que je t'aie sorti de l'hôpital _sexy__Seeley_ ?

-Laisse-moi partir, gémit Booth.

-Non, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Sinon tu retournerais avec cette femme aux os et je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois Seeley, tu sais que tu m'appartiens.

-Lisa, laisse-moi partir ! cria Booth. Je n'appartiens à personne, et sûrement pas à toi.»

Lisa grimpa sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de Booth. Elle mit ses mains sur son torse, lui souriant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu disais _sexy__Seeley_ ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse un peu ?»

Le petit sourire narquois de Lisa fit passer un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Aucun mot ne pouvait dire à quel point il haïssait son ex.

«Si tu ne descends pas de moi tout de suite, je te promets que je te descendrai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.»

Lisa sourit.

«Ne fais pas ta mauviette. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je te faisais ? Tu veux que je te le rappelle ?»

Regardant Booth dans les yeux, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Booth. Ce dernier se débattait sous elle, essayant de se libérer, mais lutter ne faisait que resserrer la corde autour de ses poignets et sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Booth n'eut bientôt plus de force et arrêta de se débattre, priant pour que Brennan le retrouve. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter cette...une horrible pensée le frappa. Et si Brennan ne le cherchait même pas ? Elle avait dit qu'eux deux c'était finin qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux, même pas un partenariat. Et si Bones n'en avait rien à faire de sa disparition, qui le retrouverait ?

* * *

><p>«On va retrouver Booth ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien se passer.»<p>

Brennan s'éloigna de son amie et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient pleins de doutes et Angela voyait qu'elle se retenait à peine de pleurer.

«Hey, tout va bien» murmura-t-elle.

Brennan secoua la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas. Booth avait disparu et personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle était impuissante et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait aucun indice de où chercher, Booth pouvait être partout...

«Je ne peux plus faire ça Angela» dit-elle soudain.

Angela la regarda.

«Je ne peux pas vivre avec la peur constante de le perdre, de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer, où il est, ce qui se passe ou s'il est vivant, c'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop Angela ! lâcha Brennan, soupirant.

-Lorsque tout ça sera fini tu...

-Non, ça ne finira jamais ! Même si on le retrouve, il peut être tué n'importe quand pendant son travail. Je ne peux pas risquer d'être blessée à nouveau. Booth n'est pas une valeur sûre. Ce dont j'ai besoin est quelqu'un de sûr, et Booth ne l'est pas. Ok ? Je ne peux pas aimer Booth, je ne peux pas !» cria Brennan. Angela essaya de la calmer, les gens présents dans la salle d'attente commençant à la regarder.

«Ma chérie, je comprends que tu aies peur. Mais parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Tu ne peux pas nier tes sentiments pour Booth, ça ne marchera pas, même si tu veux t'éloigner de lui, ton cœur est lié au sien...ma chérie, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, tu ne le vois pas ?»

Brennan n'eut pas la force de continuer à opposer des arguments à son amie. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle savait qu'Angela avait raison.

Il y eut un long silence. Angela souriait tristement tandis qu'elle observait sa meilleure amie regarder la petite photo qu'elle avait trouvée dans la chambre de Booth. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait d'écrit derrière la photo.

Soudain elle comprit. Elle était surprise qu'aucune d'elles n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt.

«Brennan, je crois que tu as des fesses à botter !»

Brennan lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

«Cette p*** de Lisa doit avoir Booth.»

Le visage de Brennan s'illumina, mais bientôt son expression tourna à la colère. Cette femme avait presque tout détruit entre elle et Booth ; elle était certaine que cette fois elle ne réussirait pas.

«Je vais tuer cette femme» murmura Brennan en colère.

Elle commença à marcher ; Angela la suivit.

«Si elle ose poser un seul de ses sales doigts sur Seeley je promets que je la tuerai» se murmura Brennan à elle-même.

Angela n'était pas supposée entendre mais elle entendit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux mots de son amie. Ça n'allait pas être agréable. Avoir affaire à une Brennan furieuse n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait rêver de mieux. Angela sourit. Lisa paierait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle était certaine que Brennan ne plaisantait pas. Si Lisa avait blessé Booth de quelque façon que ce soit, elle devrait avoir peur de mourir, c'était une chose dont elle était sûre. Brennan ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour Booth, y compris tuer son ex complètement folle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allez, laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît :D<strong>_

_**Ça m'aidera à poster la suite...eh oui. À demain !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai été très prise ces derniers jours.**_

_**Merci à nath, Huuddyy, T'Pau, Solealuna, lil01 et Arroganz.**_

_**nath : Dommage...je me voyais bien le faire et te le dédier !**_

_**Huuddyy : Rattrapé ?**_

_**T'Pau : Tu es revenue ! Et tu as raison, comme toujours...**_

_**Solealuna: Je sais et j'en suis désolée...**_

_**lil01 : Tu serais pas un peu psychopathe ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span>

Brennan était plus que furieuse et Angela dut courir derrière elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Brennan ne devrait pas conduire dans son était, et Angela dut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Angela réussit finalement à attraper le bras de son amie et la fit se retourner.

«Où est-ce que tu vas ? souffla-t-elle.

-Chez Booth» répondit Brennan.

Angela fronça les sourcils.

«Tu as la clé ?

Oui, Booth voulait que je l'aie pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital. Angela, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois le retrouver !

-Je sais ma chérie, commença Angela, ne lâchant pas le bras de son amie. Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?»

Il y eut un silence pendant que Brennan réfléchissait.

«Si je trouve une photo de Lisa, je pourrai utiliser les programmes des ordinateurs du F.B.I. pour l'identifier et peut-être que nous aurons une adresse ou quelque chose qui nous dirait où ils sont.

-Oui, ça pourrait marcher, dit Angela, reprenant espoir. Si nous ne trouvons pas de photo, je te dessinerai son portrait !»

Brennan lui adressa un petit sourire. Son visage redevint sérieux. Elle regarda son amie.

«Pourrais-tu lâcher mon bras, nous avons des choses à faire.

-À une condition.»

Brennan la regarda avec interrogation.

«Je conduis.»

Brennan commença à protester, mais Angela resserra sa prise et Brennan soupira.

«Très bien !» fit-elle, ne pensant pas que c'était la peine de se battre pour ça. Elles devaient retrouver Booth au plus vite. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait ? Brennan ne se le pardonnerait jamais si ça arrivait, elle aurait dû être là pour lui. Si elle avait été là, cette p*** de Lisa n'aurait jamais remis la main sur lui...

* * *

><p>Deux jours passèrent sans qu'elle n'aient aucun indice supplémentaire pour retrouver Booth. Brennan et Angela y passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits et aucune d'elles n'avait l'intention d'abandonner. Elles avaient trouvé une vieille photo de Lisa dans l'appartement de Booth mais ça ne les avait pas beaucoup aidées. La Lisa de la photo vivait à Philadelphie et personne ne savait où elle était, si elle avait déménagé et où. Le F.B.I. avait lancé un avis de recherche sur Internet en espérant que quelqu'un la reconnaisse et Brennan attendait impatiemment un coup de téléphone. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante au F.B.I. pour son aide, mais elle doutait que ça marche. Deux jours étaient passés et elle commençait à perdre espoir. Peut-être qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Booth...peut-être qu'il était préférable qu'elle l'oublie et qu'elle parte. C'était la solution rationnelle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Comment pourrait-elle l'abandonner et le laisser seul avec son ex complètement folle ? Comment pourrait-elle ignorer le fait qu'il pourrait être blessé, seul, effrayé, comment ne pourrait-elle pas voir son visage dès qu'elle fermerait les yeux ?<p>

Brennan appuya sa tête sur ses mains, fermant les yeux.

«Dieu Booth, vous me manquez...» se murmura-t-elle à elle-même sans remarquer qu'Angela était là, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

Angela plaça silencieusement une tasse de café sur le bureau de son amie avant de repartir par la porte. Brennan sentit l'odeur du café et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Angela partir. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là. Soupirant, elle réalisa qu'elle semblait toujours dire ou faire quelque chose de gênant devant son amie. Mais c'était vrai : Booth lui manquait, plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer.

Le temps passait et Brennan s'était presque endormie lorsque le téléphone la fit soudain bondir.

«Brennan.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Collin Mc Cain. J'ai lu sur Internet que vous recherchiez Lisa Andrews...je sais où elle est...»

Brennan sentit son cœur rater un battement.

«Oui ! C'est très important que je la retrouve» dit-elle. Elle ne se sentait plus du tout fatiguée.

«Pourquoi ?

-Elle a enlevé mon petit a...» Brennan se tut, reformulant sa phrase. «Mon partenaire...son ex, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, et je veux le retrouver.»

La voix de Brennan était déterminée. Elle entendit Collin pouffer.

«Enlevé ?»

Brennan devenait de plus en pus impatiente, mais elle essaya de se calmer suffisamment pour lui expliquer

«Je savais qu'elle était obsédée par et homme...» marmonna Collin et Brennan supprima les questions qui faisaient leur apparition. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter.

«Vous pouvez passer me prendre ?

-Bien sûr, vous voulez que je vous emmène quelque part ? Vous vivez à D.C, non ?

-Oui. Venez me chercher à l'Institut Jefferson dès que vous pourrez.»

Brennan donna à l'homme son numéro de téléphone et raccrocha. Elle devait trouver Angela. Le fait que l'homme puisse ne pas savoir ce qu'était le Jefferson lui importait peu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors ? Votre avis ? Reviewez s'il vous plaît, on n'est qu'à deux reviews des 150 ! La suite demain promis !<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà !**_

_**Horrible journée...mais vous devez vous en ficher, passons.**_

_**Merci à Arroganz, lil01, Solealuna, nath16, T'Pau, Low-BB et Ondatra zibethicus.**_

_**lil01 : C'est pas ma suite ! C'est celle de Miss P.**_

_**Solealuna : Il faut que je te parle...je ne sais pas quand tu liras ça.**_

_**nath16 : Un indice sur quoi ?**_

_**T'Pau : Ah, tes longues reviews sont de retour ! Écoute je ne te répondrai pas, tu verras toi-même...très belle ta fin !**_

_**Ondatra zibethicus : Beaucoup de monde me le dit...**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et par pitié ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux à la fin...**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

«Comment peux-tu savoir que tu peux faire confiance à cet homme, il pourrait être un tueur ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre !» dit Angela. Brennan marcha rapidement vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Elle avaient attendu une éternité, au moins c'était ce que Brennan avait dit, il n'y avait pas plus d'une heure et demie que l'homme avait téléphoné.

«Il sait où est Booth !

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il dit ma chérie. Je sais que tu veux que Booth revienne, mais tu dois être rationnelle...

-Je le suis !» la coupa Brennan.

Angela soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Booth, Brennan ne pensait plus rationnellement, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Angela ne put s'empêche de sourire. Elle ne pensait pas que quelque chose puisse affecter le côté logique de son amie, pas même l'amour. Mais elle s'était trompéée, vraiment trompée !

Sans plus de protestations de la part d'Angela, les femmes entrèrent dans la voiture rouge qui les attendait, Brennan sur le siège passager et Angela derrière. La voiture démarra.

«Je suis Angela...Montenegro» coupa Angela, essayant de s'intégrer dans la conversation. Collin regarda dans son rétroviseur et sourit.

«Collin Mc Cain, ravi de vous connaître Angela, dit-il.

-Donc, que faites-vous Collin ?

-Je suis publiciste, sourit Collin. Je travaille dans une agence publicitaire.

-Super ! Je ne vois pas d'alliance, vous êtes célibataire ou gay ?»

Collin sembla pris au dépourvu par sa soudaine question. Il rit.

«Célibataire, pas gay.

-J'aime ça !» Angela regarda l'homme. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé, une taille moyenne et il était très beau. Angela se sourit à elle-même.

«S'il te plaît Angela, je pensais que tu étais la première à me dire que nous ne devions pas lui faire confiance, il pourrait être un tueur, rappelle-toi !

-C'était avant que je le rencontre ma chérie, dit-elle, lui adressant un regard lourd de sens. Concentre-toi sur ton petit ami et laisse-moi Collin.

-Booth n'est pas mon petit ami !»

Cette fois Angela et Collin sourirent.

* * *

><p>Après une quarantaine de minutes de route, la voiture s'arrêta à côté d'un grand bâtiment.<p>

«Lisa a un appartement confortable dans cet immeuble ; elle l'utilise comme studio pour ses illustrations, expliqua Collin tandis qu'ils sortaient de la voiture.

-C'est une artiste ?» demanda Angela.

Collin acquiesça.

«Même si je la déteste depuis qu'elle m'a quitté, elle est vraiment bonne en peinture.»

Brennan ne voulait plus les entendre parler ; Elle si fichait de ce que Lisa faisait, elle voulait juste revoir Booth. Elle descendit les marches et frappa violemment la porte. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit et Lisa était là, un stupide sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

«Bones ?» constata-t-elle, semblant étonnée et incrédule à la fois. Elle essaya de fermer la porte mais Brennan la garda ouverte. Lisa recula et Brennan entra.

«Seul Booth a le droit de m'appeler Bones» cria-t-elle, frappant Lisa au visage. Elle s'effondra sur le sol avec un grand cri, heurtant violemment le mur.

Brennan l'ignora et commença à chercher Booth. Angela et Collin avaient couru dans la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait.

«Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Lisa, Brennan va lui botter le derrière vraiment fort» murmura Angela dans l'oreille de Collin. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Booth regarda autour de lui. Avait-il entendu quelque chose oun'était-ce que son imagination ? Booth pensa presque avoir une hallucination lorsqu'il vit Brennan entrer dans la chambre, se dirigeant droit vers le lit.

«Seeley, je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir...je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit...je suis désolée Booth.»

Brennan voulait le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se contrôla. Elle resta debout, le regardant.

«Ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je suis si content de vous voir ici.» Booth sourit faiblement. Il soupira, soulagé, fermant ses yeux un moment. Brennan était là. Tout redeviendrait bientôt normal. Elle lui avait tant manqué et la voir à présent faisait ressurgir tant de souvenirs. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda amoureusement.

«Merci Tempérance.»

Brennan voulait pleurer ; elle se sentait si soulagée de voir Booth en vie. Soudain elle vit les cordes avec lesquelles il était attaché, et qu'il ne portait pas sa chemise. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse musclé un court moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?» demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète. Elle commença à détacher les mains de Booth. Ce dernier gémit à la douleur dans ses poignets. Brennan le regrdait sans cesse. Elle détestait le voir souffrir, mais elle se força à être forte. Brennan n'en était pas certaine, mais elle était presque sûre qu'elle pouvait voir des larmes dans les yeux de Booth. Pendant un court moment, il la regarda. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, tournant doucement la tête pour éviter le regard de la femme qu'il aimait.

«Seeley ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?»

Cette fois, Brennan avait murmuré, essayant de paraître aussi douce qu'elle le pouvait. Elle défit finalement les cordes. Les poignets de Booth saignaient alors qu'il bougeait doucement ses bras.

«Regardez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?»

Booth soupira, tremblant, tournant la tête pour regarder Brennan. Il était sur le point de parler lorsque Lis surgit derrière Brennan. Avant que Booth n'ait pu l'avertir, Brennan sentit quelque chose de dur heurter sa tête. Avec un cri de douleur, elle glissa sur le sol...

_**Je sais vous avez peur ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer...reviewez s'il vous plaît et à demain !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, nath16, Low-BB et Low-BB, BONES-NCIS, Arroganz, lil01 et Huuddyy.**_

_**Low-BB : Tu remarqueras que ce n'est pas toujours moi la plus cruelle...il t'est arrivé quoi ?**_

_**lil01 : Non non surtout pas ! Tu détruirais plusieurs chapitres...**_

_**Merci à Solealuna qui a mis la 150ème review !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>

«Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça Blondie» dit une autre voix. Booth sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit Angela et il regarda l'homme près d'elle avec interrogation. Lisa essaya d'attaquer Angela avec ce qui semblait être un morceau de bois, mais Angela recula rapidement et Collin s'avança pour la protéger. Lisa le fixa mais ne dit rien.

«Elle a raison, vous n'auriez pas dû.»

Brennan se releva, ignorant son mal de tête.

«Vous pensez que vous pouvez me battre ?» demanda-t-elle. Lisa lança le morceau de bois vers Brennan mais elle l'attrapa et la jeta loin.

Lisa semblait perdue et Brennan sourit. Soudain Lisa l'attaqua, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de Brennan.

«Seeley est à moi !» cria-t-elle.

Brennan murmura quelque chose, repoussant Lisa. Elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même quelques secondes et c'était tout ce dont Brennan avait besoin. Elle attrapa son bras. Avec grâce, elle jeta Lisa par-dessus son épaule et le grand bruit que fit la blonde lorsqu'elle heurta le sol était presque effrayant.

Mais Lisa se releva vite. Brennan donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Lisa.

«Seeley n'est pas à vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Si jamais vous lui avez fait du mal je vous jure que je vous tue. Vous pensez que vous pouvez tout gâcher entre nous ? Vous avez tort ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez le sortir de l'hôpital et qu'il ne manquerait à personne ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment stupide ? Il m'a manqué !» cria Brennan.

Angela sourit.

«Vas-y ma chérie !»

Elle aimait vraiment voir son amie se battre pour ça.

«Il est mon destin ! Je l'aime !» cria Lisa.

Brennan ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait. Aucun mot ne pouvait dire à quel point elle haïssait cette fille. Et c'était si bon de déverser toute cette haine hors d'elle.

«Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Vous n'auriez jamais fait ça si vous vous souciiez de lui ! L'emmener hors de l'hôpital, il aurait pu mourir ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser détruire ma vie, vous comprenez ? Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans Seeley ! Je l'aime !» hurla Brennan, en colère, donnant un dernier coup dans le ventre de Lisa. Elle la fit tomber sur le sol. Lisa s'effondra, saignant du nez et des blessures qui s'étaient formées sur son visage. Brennan ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Ses jambes tremblaient, la haine brûlant dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait la blonde.

Angela s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

«Ça va ? Peut-être que tu devrais te calmer un peu» suggéra-t-elle. Elle avait vu son amie se battre avec différents truands, mais là c'était différent, c'était personnel.

Collin les fixait. La seule chose qu'il pensait était _Wow_.

«Bones ?»

Personne ne l'entendit.

«Bones !»

Booth cria son nom plus fort et Brennan se retourna pour le regarder.

«Merci» sourit Booth.

Brennan sembla perdue quelques instants.

«Pour quoi ? Pour lui avoir botté le derrière ? demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

-Non, pour ce que vous avez dit.»

Brennan était déboussolée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Cela lui prit toutes les forces qu'il avait, mais Booth réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fit signe à Brennan de venir s'asseoir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Soudain elle se sentit fatiguée, mais en même temps elle se sentait libérée.

Booth hésita un moment. Puis il mit un bras auprès d'elle, la rapprochant de lui. Brennan ne le combattit pas et le laissa la rapprocher de lui. Après un moment, elle s'éloigna un peu, regardant ses beaux yeux bruns. Booth sourit.

«Bones, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème si je vous embrasse ?

-Non» fit Brennan, fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Booth sur les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui lorsqu'il arrêta le baiser. Elle gémit. Elle prolongea ce moment quelques temps, et lorsqu'elle revint dans les bras de Booth, elle ne voulait plus jamais partir. Angela avait raison cette nuit à l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté sa petite histoire romantique.

«..._dans__son__cœur__elle__savait__qu'un__jour__ils__seraient__de__nouveau__ensemble..._»

Les mots d'Angela faisaient écho dans sa tête et elle sourit. Il en valait la peine. Lorsque Booth et elle étaient ensemble, elle n'avait plus peur.

«Moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans vous Tempérance, je vous aime» murmura tendrement Booth tandis qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

Tout lui revint et Brennan réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait crié à Lisa.

«_Je__ne__peux__pas__vivre__sans__Seeley,__je__l'aime__!_» Brennan rougit. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Non, pas dit, elle avait crié ; tout le monde l'avait entendue. Y compris Angela et son nouvel ami. Brennan se sentit embarrassée, mais aussi soulagée ; maintenant ils savaient tout, elle n'avait plus besoin de cacher ses sentiments pour Booth.

Brennan soupira, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth. Ce dernier appuya sa tête contre celle de Brennan. Il était fatigué, il avait mal, mais rien de tout ça ne comptait tant qu'il aurait Bones, _sa_ Bones !

«Je t'aime Seeley» murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était presque inaudible mais elle savait que Booth avait entendu lorsqu'il la serra contre lui.

Angela sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle était si contente pour ses amis, si contente que tout se soit arrangé. Soudain elle sentit un bras sur ses épaules. Elle sourit tout en regardant Collin.

«Et ce n'est pas son petit ami ? J'aurais parié qu'il l'était.»

Angela rit.

«Oui ! Ils ne sont pas mignons ?»

Elle lança au couple un regard. Collin acquiesça.

«Mignon.»

Mais à ce moment il ne parlait pas de Brennan et Booth. Angela comprit bientôt qu'il parlait d'elle.

«Oh !»

Collin rit. Angela appuya sa tête contre lui, souriant tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de son corps mince.

«Vous savez quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Les voir comme ça me donne presque envie d'un baiser.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Oui.»

Collin se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Angela.

«Mmmmh...maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux !»

Ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est beau non ? Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...<strong>_

_**Reviewez s'il vous plaît, ça aide pour le moral, qui est plutôt bas chez moi ce soir...**_

_**Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je sais je devais poster hier, mais j'ai eu un...empêchement.**_

_**Merci à Low-BB, Arroganz, T'Pau, Solealuna, Avrildemai, angelerose, nath16, lil01, Huuddyy et BONES-NCIS.**_

_**Arroganz : J'arrêterai pas, il me reste 5 chapitres à traduire et 10 à poster sans compter celui-là !**_

_**Solealuna : Moi j'ai rien oublié, c'est écrit comme ça ! Et rappelle-toi qu'à l'époque c'était saison 2 et spoilers saison 3, donc...**_

_**Avrildemai : Pareil que pour Solealuna**_

_**nath16 : Tu sais que c'est affreux, mais tu me donnes des idées diaboliques !Si un jour je poste une fic triste, faudra te remercier !**_

_**Huuddyy : Deuxième option, pour mon grand bonheur et pour ton malheur...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span>

Brennan fut la première à se lever. Elle le regarda inquiète lorsqu'elle le vit vaciller sur le lit.

«Vous devriez vous allonger» suggéra-t-elle.

Booth secoua la tête.

«Sortons d'ici avant que cette malade ne se réveille.»

Brennan lança un regard à Lisa. Elle hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Angela confortablement installée dans les bras de Collin. C'était tout Angela ça, trouver un homme dans toutes les situations.

Elle se retourna vers Booth.

«Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Oui, je vais bien ; je ne sais même pas si je dois aller à l'hôpital» marmonna Booth.

Brennan ne le crut pas. Et son instinct fut confirmé lorsque Booth essaya de se lever. Ses jambes cédèrent immédiatement sous son poids et il faillit tomber.

Brennan le soutint, l'aidant à se rasseoir.

«Seeley, murmura-t-elle, prise de pitié pour lui.

-Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un ?» demanda Collin.

Angela réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir.

«Non, j'ai juste besoin de...» commença Booth.

Brennan le coupa.

«Oui. Les jambes de Booth sont trop faibles.

-Je ne suis pas faible, simplement...»

Brennan le coupa une seconde fois.

«Tout va bien bébé.»

Sa main se porta à sa bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle regarda Angela qui lui faisait un énorme sourire.

«Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais de ce genre ma chérie, sourit-elle.

-De quel genre ?

-Romantique !»

Brennan roula des yeux.

«Je ne suis pas romantique Angela.

-Mais oui, bien sûr.»

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, après un grand nombre de disputes et de discussions avec les docteurs, Booth fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui mais il devrait revenir à l'hôpital deux fois dans la semaine pour un check-up complet. Vous pourriez penser que c'était super, mais le problème était que Booth n'était pas autorisé à vivre seul dans l'éventualité que quelque chose se produise. Et c'était la cause du problème, et donc de la dispute.<p>

Booth se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant la femme près de lui. C'était ridicule ; pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être seul ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Mais il ne se plaignait pas, et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour Brennan. Booth sourit. Peut-être que le «problème à la tête» qu'il avait n'était pas si mauvais que ça ; ça le rapprochait de Bones. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, il était certain que ni Bones ni lui n'aurait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments pour l'autre.

Brennan brisa le silence ; remarquant que Booth la fixait, elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

«Hey, il est tard ; je devrais aller dormir.

-Oui, ça a été une longue journée.»

Elle acquiesça et se leva. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Booth et quitta la pièce. Booth resta assis sur le canapé, fixant la porte close de la chambre de sa partenaire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Brennan apparut. Elle regarda Booth, hésitante.

«Est-ce que vous voulez euh...vous n'êtes pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé, j'ai un grand lit et...nous pourrions partager...je veux dire...vous ne...vous voulez bien ?»

Booth sourit.

«Quoi ?»

Brennan semblait si innocente, non conscient de son regard amusé, il commença presque à rire. Soudain Booth ne se sentit plus en sécurité. Bones lui avait-elle vraiment offert de partager son lit ? Ils partageaient déjà son appartement...c'est vrai que c'était son idée (à lui), mais elle n'avait pas protesté autant qu'il aurait pensé qu'elle le ferait. Il sourit lorsqu'il pensa à eux lorsqu'ils prenaient ce dont il aurait besoin. Sa voiture était pleine à craquer ! Et maintenant l'appartement de Brennan était rempli de leurs affaires. Ses C.D. (à lui) près des siens (à elle), ses vêtements à côté des siens dans les placards, et sa télévision allait vraiment bien avec son salon...ses affaires étaient partout d'après Brennan. Il espérait juste que cette remarque était une bonne chose.

«Oui, merci» dit-il, se mettant debout et rejoignant Brennan dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une chose sur laquelle se focaliser, n'importe quoi sauf le corps à moitié nu de Bones qui ne portait qu'un grand tee-shirt.

Brennan grimpa sur le lit.

«Quel côté ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que vous préférez un côté du lit ?»

Booth secoua la tête. Brennan sourit, ouvrant le lit et se recouvrant des draps. Booth sembla gêné lorsqu'il retira sa chemise et son pantalon, s'asseyant sur le côté droit du lit, ne portant plus que son boxer.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, allongés là, regardant le plafond.

«C'est gênant... murmura Booth. Vous savez...vous et moi...dans votre lit...»

Brennan eut un petit sourire.

«Oui, ça l'est, dit-elle honnêtement.

Nouveau silence.

«Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.»

Brennan essaya d'atteindre l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lumières.

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

Booth soupira profondément, bougeant.

Brennan fit la même chose.

«Booth ?

-Oui ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Brennan se retourna vers Booth. S'appuyant sur son coude, elle regarda Booth, mais ne le voyait pas très bien. Sans rien dire, elle se rapprocha de Booth.

«Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème si...si je...»

La voix de Brennan se tut. Elle hésita, puis se rapprocha de lui, s'appuyant doucement contre lui. Elle plaça un de ses bras autour de son estomac. Son coude supportait toujours le poids de son corps.

«Si vous quoi ?»

Brennan décida de tenter sa chance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? Si Booth la repoussait, les choses seraient comme elles avaient toujours été. Elle serait seule. Alors qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Sa solitude ?

Elle rapprocha son corps du sien, laissant sa main s'appuyer sur son torse, son bras autour de son ventre se rapprochant légèrement. Brennan ferma ses yeux un moment, se laissant sentir la proximité et tous les autres sentiments qui la traversaient. Jamais dans ses rêves elle n'aurait pu imaginer comment être aussi proche de Booth la ferait se sentir. Elle entendit le cœur de Booth s'accélérer, et son propre cœur bondit sur sa poitrine. Sentant sa peau chaude contre sa joue lui coupait le souffle.

«Si je fais...ça...» murmura-t-elle.

Cela prit un moment avant que Booth ne réponde.

«Bien sûr que non Bones» dit-il.

Booth laissa un de ses bras passer autour de son corps ; son autre main fondit dans ses cheveux, laissant ses doigts courir doucement dans la soie auburn. Il entendait Brennan gémir doucement. Booth ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait le premier pas. Il ne voulait rien davantage que d'avoir Bones dans sa vie, mais il avait si peur que le fait de lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui l'effraie. Et maintenant c'était arrivé, il ne pouvait être plus heureux, même malgré les circonstances.

«Hey Bones, peut-être que je pourrais aider vos fouines au labo ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez...

Booth sourit. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas être autorisé à travailler avec le F.B.I. pour les six prochains mois, et la pensée de ne rien faire le rendait fou. Il ne comprenait pas ; il allait bien maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mais être au Jefferson chaque jour avec Bones l'aiderait sûrement à faire face.

«Je le veux Bones !»

Booth semblait un peu trop enthousiaste et cela prit un long moment à Brennan pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Booth voudrait être une des «fouines».

«Hey, merci de me laisser rester là.»

Brennan posa sa tête contre son torse, laissant échapper un soupir.

«De rien.»

Booth ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du parfum des cheveux de Brennan. La chambre était sombre. La lumière de la Lune sur le sol rendait la chambre chatoyante d'argent. Le seul son qu'il entendait était leur respiration. Quelque part au loin la sirène d'une ambulance se fit entendre. Booth se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer. Quelqu'un était blessé, mort ? Perdu, seul, effrayé...à cet instant Booth ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très heureux. Il était vivant et il était allongé dans un lit douillet, serrant la femme qu'il aimait contre lui. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Mais Booth ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>À partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprends mon post quotidien ! Je tiens par ailleurs à vous dire que je tiens à poster le 28ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic le 2 novembre au soir, donc il y aura des jours où vous aurez deux chapitres, veinardes !<strong>_

_**P.S : Pas besoin de vous demander de reviewer j'espère ?  
><strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonsoir ! Non je ne vous ai pas oubliés, ne vous inquiétez pas...**_

_**Merci à plume-d-imagination (7 fois), Avrildemai, Low-BB, angelerose, nath16 et lil01.**_

_**Les absents sont excusés de bonne grâce ^^ je connais leurs raisons.**_

_**plume-d-imagination : Bien sûr que je vais répondre à toutes tes reviews ! Tu as bien écrit j'espère ? Moi ? Couci-couça...c'est pas mon histoire ! C'est pas juste pour les autres ce que tu fais ! Tu n'aimes pas les OC ? En même temps pour Lisa je peux comprendre. Oui, j'aime bien lire des fictions en anglais ! Dis donc toi...tu veux pas que je rapporte à Booth ce que tu as écrit ? Tu lui as écrit une review au fait ? Moi la première ? Détrompe-toi, j'ai déjà quelqu'un et je le trouve mieux que Booth...je m'arrête avant de me faire trucider... Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée au chapitre 15 ?**_

_**Avrildemai : Oh non c'est pas pour tout de suite comme tu dis !**_

_**nath16 : Je ferais bien ça, une histoire triste avec une belle fin...oui mais si c'est pas avec nos deux héros tu la liras pas...je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ça !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>

Après un autre jour au Jefferson, Booth et Brennan étaient rentrés chez Brennan. Cette dernière appréciait que Booth l'aide en dehors du labo, mais pour être honnête, il avait été tout au plus sur son chemin, lui rendant difficile de fait de se concentrer sur son travail. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire ; étrangement l'agent du F.B.I. semblait s'amuser un peu trop.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant la télévision que Booth avait apportée, elle était sûre que quelque chose le turlupinait. Ou peut-être se trompait-elle, et il était juste concentré sur le film.

«Booth ?» appela-t-elle. Aucune réponse. Elle prononça son nom une deuxième fois, plus fort.

Booth tourna la tête vers elle.

«Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air un peu...»

Brennan cherchait le bon mot. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Triste ? Non...elle n'en était pas sûre.

«Je vais bien ; ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Elle n'était pas convaincue. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel elle le regardait.

«Vous avez raison, dit-il soudain. Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler...»

Brennan se sentit soudain anxieuse. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne savait pas grand-chose en matière de sentiments, mais elle était sûre que le «nous avons besoin de parler» n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle imaginait inconsciemment le pire.

«Bones ?»

Booth lui lança un regard étonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air déprimée tout à coup ; il n'avait pas encore commencé à parler.

«Hey, Bones ?» appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le regard de Brennan croisa le sien. Elle secoua la tête.

«Allez-y ; je comprends» marmonna-t-elle.

Booth était choqué. De quoi parlait-elle donc ? Pensait-elle qu'il allait l'abandonner ? Sur quoi était-ce basé ? Soudain il comprit tout. Sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras.

«Je n'irai nulle part ; je ne suis pas comme ça ; je ne vous laisserai pas Tempe» murmura-t-il.

Il la lâcha au bout d'un moment, la regardant dans les yeux.

«Ok ?» demanda-t-il doucement.

Brennan hocha la tête.

«Désolée» souffla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait gênée, pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'il pourrait l'abandonner ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ?

Booth lui sourit. Mais son visage redevint vite sérieux.

«C'est à propos de moi...et de Lisa» soupira-t-il.

Brennan se sentit à nouveau anxieuse, mais pas pour la même raison. Elle s'inquiétait pour Booth. Elle plaça avec précaution sa main sur son bras.

«Tout ira bien, dites-moi...» dit-elle pour l'encourager.

Booth était silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait sa petite idée de ce que Lisa lui avait fait. Mais le problème était : croyait-il ce que Lisa voulait qu'il croie ou était-ce la vérité ? Mais il penchait pour la deuxième solution. Il connaissait Lisa ; elle était folle. Elle ferait n'importe quoi, sans se soucier du fait qu'il soit mal ou malade.

Booth secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Et le fait que ce qu'elle ait dit soit vrai ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Comment Bones réagirait-elle ? L'aimerait-elle toujours ? Une autre horrible pensée le frappa. Et si Lisa s'était mise enceinte ? Que diable ferait-il ? Comment le dirait-il à Brennan ? La dernière chose qu'il voulait était être le père de l'enfant de Lisa. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que ça pouvait vraiment arriver. Booth voulait pleurer. Que se passerait-il avec Bones ? Leur relation, tout serait-il détruit à cause de sa saleté d'ex ?

«Booth ? appela Brennan. Seeley ?»

Elle leva la main pour atteindre son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Booth ne réussit pas à répondre. Une simple phrase pourrait tout ruiner. Ce n'était pas le fait que Lisa l'ait utilisé comme objet sexuel qui le perturbait. Bien sûr il la haïssait pour ça, bien sûr que ça l'avait fait se sentir triste, dégoûté et tout le reste. Mais c'était la pensée de comment Brennan allait être affectée qui le faisait se sentir si mal. Le regarderait-elle toujours de la même façon s'il lui disait ? Booth soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire, peu importe combien c'était dur.

* * *

><p>Brennan ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle était si énervée qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer la colère qui brûlait en elle. Il faisait noir dehors et la pluie tombait faiblement sur l'asphalte noir. Elle conduisait trop vite pour ce temps, elle le savait.<p>

Lorsque Booth le lui avait finalement dit, elle avait eu envie de frapper quelqu'un. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tué cette sale p*** lorsqu'elle en avait eu la chance ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait autant haïr quelqu'un que Lisa. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était passer sa colère sur Booth. Elle espérait qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle était partie...

Brennan ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle conduisait, mais soudain elle se retrouva devant l'immeuble d'Angela. Elle freina. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'elle devrait appeler Booth et tout lui expliquer.

«Ma chérie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

La voix inquiète d'Angela l'arrêta alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle contourna sa meilleure amie et entra dans l'appartement.

«Non ça ne va pas ! C'est cette saleté de Lisa !» cria-t-elle quasiment.

Angela la regarda, un peu prise au dépourvu.

«Bonjour Brennan !»

Une voix masculine fit se retourner Brennan. Elle rougit presque lorsqu'elle vit soudain Collin à moitié nu. Il ne portait qu'un short, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'Angela ne portait qu'un long tee-shirt.

«Euh... dit-elle, baissant la voix. Est-ce que j'interromps euh...quelque chose ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

Brennan s'assit sur le canapé, commençant à parler. À chaque mot son ton montait, et bientôt elle criait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Angela était énervée aussi. Collin secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne pouvait interpréter.

«Attends une seconde ma chérie, tu l'as planté là sans aucune explication ?»

Elle acquiesça.

Angela se leva, disparaissant dans la cuisine et revint avec un téléphone.

«Appelle-le ; il pourrait penser que tu es furieuse contre _lui_.

Hésitante, Brennan prit le téléphone et composa le numéro. _C'est__bizarre__d'appeler__mon__propre__numéro_ pensa-t-elle, souriant légèrement.

«Téléphone de Brennan, c'est euh...Booth.

-Booth, c'est moi, je suis chez Angela...»

Brennan ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Tout ce qui se passait la gêna soudain.

«Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, que tu devais partir parce que tu étais trop énervée contre Lisa, murmura Angela.

-Angela» soupira Brennan.

Angela soupira à son tour.

«Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.»

Elle prit le téléphone des mains de son amie.

«Bonjour Booth. Je suis désolée ; Brennan m'a tout dit, dit-elle. Hey, elle vous aime. Elle était juste furieuse contre Lisa. Ok ?

-Oui je sais.

-Oh.»

Angela sourit. Elle se tourna vers Brennan.

«Il sait !»

Elle reçut un regard désappointé.

«Écoutez Booth, elle revient. tenez juste un peu plus longtemps ok ?»

Elle l'entendit marmonner.

«Merci Angela.»

Angela raccrocha, se rasseyant près de Brennan.

«Ça va ?»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Je devrais rentrer.»

Elle sourit légèrement. Angela serra son amie dans ses bras.

«Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose» dit-elle.

Brennan quitta l'appartement, se sentant beaucoup plus heureuse. Mais ça n'allait pas durer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'aime quand ça finit sur des phrases pareilles ! Pas vous ?<strong>_

_**Allez, une petite review et à demain !**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour !**_

_**J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, vous aurez deux chapitres ! Eh oui, nous sommes mercredi !**_

_**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Solealuna, plume-d-imagination (4 fois), nath16, T'Pau et Huuddyy.**_

_**plume-d-imagination : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Tu n'es pas bête, rassure-toi ! Oh, ils avaient la tête ailleurs...Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ça peut arriver, sur un malentendu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le 2 novembre, mon autre fiction ne sera pas finie d'ici là, loin de là ! La chance tu dis ? Oui peut-être mais il y a...comment dire, une grosse ombre au tableau ?**_

_**nath16 : Haha ! Mystère mystère...**_

_**T'Pau : Quoi mon page ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge ? Tu vas voir ça au chapitre 24 !**_

_**Huuddyy : Ah, tu verras ! Ça arrive...MAINTENANT !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20<span>

La première chose que Brennan vit en se dirigeant vers sa voiture fut une enveloppe contre son pare-brise. Elle s'arrêta, le fixant un moment. Puis elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une feuille imprimée blanche à l'intérieur. Elle commença à la lire et le choc qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière ligne lui coupa presque le souffle. C'était signé «Lisa».

Brennan ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ses yeux balayèrent de nouveau la lettre, la relisant.

_«Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Vous avez tort femme-aux-os, j'ai un plan vous voyez ? Le problème, c'est que Seeley est à moi et je ne vais pas vous laisser l'éloigner de moi. Maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ? Je sais qu'il vit avec vous, mais cela finira bien vite. Vous le mettez à la porte ; je me fiche de comment vous faites ça. Vous restez loin de lui ; dites-lui clairement que vous ne voulez plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Et il ne doit RIEN savoir à propos de ça, rien. Vous devez pensez «n'importe quoi» mais si vous ne faites pas exactement ce que je dis, je tuerai quelqu'un qui lui est très cher, en d'autres mots – son fils, Parker. Vous m'entendez, je tuerai ce gosse. Et je suis sérieuse, je vous l'ai déjà prouvé comme vous le savez. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour le faire redevenir mien Bones, et ça comprend son petit garçon. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre – Lisa._

Brennan ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à s'asseoir dans sa voiture, mais elle y était parvenue avant que ses jambes ne craquent sous son poids. Sa tête tournait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle regretta de ne pas avoir tué cette s*****. Mais lorsqu'elle y réfléchit davantage, quel autre choix avait-elle ? Lisa avait été parfaitement claire à propos de ce qui arriverait si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Et s'il y avait une chose que Brennan savait, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre en sachant qu'elle était responsable de la mort. Booth ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le quitter. Que penserait-il ? Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas le blesser comme ça ; ils avaient traversé trop de choses difficiles ensemble. Et à chaque fois il avait été là pour elle, promettant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Comment pourrait-elle le jeter dehors ? Lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir...il penserait que ça serait sa faute...

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, mais un plan se formait dans sa tête. Un plan qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais un plan qu'elle devait exécuter, pour la sécurité de Booth _et_Parker.

Elle ferait ce que Lia aurait dit ; quel choix avait-elle ? Et elle n'aurait de cesse de trouver cette fille et de l'éloigner pur le bon. Brennan était certaine que Lisa irait en prison pour longtemps pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle espérait simplement que ça ne prendrait pas trop longtemps de la trouver. Elle avait besoin de tout expliquer à Booth dès que possible, ou alors tout pourrait être détruit. Elle espérait qu'une fois qu'il aurait entendu la vérité, la vraie raison de ses actions, qu'il la pardonnerait et plus que tout qu'il soit capable de lui faire de nouveau confiance.

* * *

><p>Brennan entra dans son appartement, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour changer ce qu'elle allait faire, mais peu importe combien elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas.<p>

«Bones ?»

Elle leva les yeux, croisant ceux de Booth.

«Vous allez bien ?»

Brennan ne put pas parler. Pourquoi demandait-il si _elle_allait bien ? Pourquoi rendait-il ça encore plus difficile pour elle ?

«Tempe ?»

Brennan déglutit difficilement. Elle avait senti une douce chaleur en elle lorsqu'il l'avait appelée comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée «Tempe» avant tout cette «chose à l'hôpital», mais elle était plus qu'heureuse qu'il ait commencé à le faire. Mais là maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop.

«Seeley» murmura-t-elle presque inaudiblement en marchant vers lui et en plaçant ses bras autour de lui. Sa tête lui criait d'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Booth mit aussi ses bras autour d'elle, laissant sa main courir dans ses cheveux. Ils se sentaient tous les deux réconfortés dans les bras de l'autre.

Après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, Brennan s'éloigna. Booth la regarda tristement et avec ce qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à le faire. Pas cette nuit.

«Je suis désolée, je me suis juste éloignée comme ça...euh...peut-être que nous devrions aller dormir...» dit-elle à la place, essayant d'agir normalement.

Booth acquiesça.

«Je comprends.

Brennan parvint à sourire légèrement.

* * *

><p>Brennan pensait que ce matin serait le prie de sa vie. Elle était au Jefferson depuis plusieurs heures à présent, mais malgré la force avec laquelle elle essayait, elle ne pouvait se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.<p>

Angela savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'un en voyant sa meilleure amie, et de deux à cause du fait que Booth n'était pas avec elle. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogée à ce sujet, Brennan avait refusé de parler de ça, comme elle avait refusé de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Les heures passèrent et, lorsqu'Angela passa devant le bureau de son amie, elle ne fut pas surprise de la trouver là. Mais ce qui la surprit fut le papier qu'elle fixait et les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

«Ma chérie ?» demanda Angela d'une voix douce.

Elle entra et ferma la porte.

«Bren', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Brennan leva les yeux, regardant Angela dans les yeux. Elle essuya ses larmes, faisant signe à Angela de se rapprocher.

Angela s'assit sur le bureau et prit le papier que Brennan lui tendait. Elle commença à lire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, tout ce qu'elle put faire fut fixer la lettre pendant un long moment. Tout d'abord elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était choquée, furieuse et perdue. Mais soudain elle réalisa pourquoi son amie semblait si malheureuse. Elle regarda Brennan.

«Oh mon Dieu ; qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?» murmura-t-elle.

Brennan ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de dire ça. Son esprit revint à ce terrible moment plus tôt dans la journée.

_«Bones ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que Lisa...est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?_

La douleur dans sa voix lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait suivre son plan.

Elle avait seulement réussi à secouer faiblement sa tête. Un _«Non»_ tremblant s'était échappé de sa bouche. Mais Booth ne l'avait pas crue.

_«Mais je vous aime, je sais que vous ressentez la même chose, Bones, Tempe, s'il vous plaît...»_

Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était courir vers lui et le serrer contre elle, ne le laissant plus jamais partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le pousser de plus en plus loin, brisant son cœur par la même occasion.

Booth avait quitté l'appartement, comme elle le voulait. Mais elle n'avait pas été préparée à la douleur. Ça lui faisait tant de mal de blesser Booth. Avant qu'il n'ait fermé la porte, il lui avait lancé un dernier regard. Un long, un regard désespéré. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues la hanteraient pour toujours...

«Ma chérie ?»

La voix d'Angela la sortit de ses pensées. Elle secoua tristement la tête, souhaitant avoir pu lui dire la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas osé. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Parker.

Brennan regarda Angela.

«Je n'avais pas le choix, si ?» dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Angela laissa le silence s'installer. Hésitante, elle secoua la tête.

Brennan enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, reniflant doucement.

«Je lui ai brisé le cœur» sanglota-t-elle.

Angela se plaça devant son amie, la prenant dans ses bras.

«Hey, murmura-t-elle. Si _tu_ne tues pas cette p*** blonde, je ferai ça pour toi, promit Angela. Tu vas le récupérer, Booth ira bien, ok ma chérie ?

-Non, tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ; je l'ai perdu pour de bon...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais ce chapitre est triste...<strong>_

_**On approche de la 200ème review ! Allez, avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez !**_

_**À ce soir pour la suite !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà !**_

_**Merci à angelerose, nath16, Kaluna, Low-BB et Low-BB, Huuddyy, T'Pau, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Solealuna et plume-d-imagination.**_

_**nath16 : J'y songe sérieusement crois-moi. Voilà c'est arrivé !**_

_**Low-BB et Low-BB : Tu sais très bien pourquoi !**_

_**Huuddyy : Le premier seulement ? Moi j'ai pleuré au 10 et au 12 aussi. Ok je te le dis mais tu ne le dis à personne !**_

_**T'Pau : Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ça t'arrache le cœur ? Tu as tué le mien une bonne vingtaine de fois !**_

_**plume-d-imagination : Ne jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers avec moi !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et félicitez Kaluna, elle a mis la 200ème review !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>

Il était tard dans la nuit. La chambre était froide et dans le noir. Booth était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de Brennan. Ça l'effrayait de voir à quel point elle lui manquait. Il était resté chez elle pendant un moment, mais il avait été si souvent auprès d'elle. Maintenant il était tout seul et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ne le voulait-elle plus près d'elle ? C'était si confus, ça lui fendait tellement le cœur. Elle l'avait simplement jeté dehors, sans même une explication qui tienne la route. Il devrait peut-être lui parler, lui demander de lui expliquer, mais quelque part il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle dirait, d'être blessé davantage encore.

Tout à coup le téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Booth s'assit su le lit, hésitant. Et si c'était Bones ? Que lui dirait-il ? Quelles pouvaient être ses raisons pour lui téléphoner ? Booth prit le téléphone sur la table de nuit près du lit.

«Booth.»

Il retenait sa respiration. _Bones,__je__vous__en__prie,__dites__que__vous__êtes__déslée,__je__ne__peux__pas__vivre__sans__vous..._

«Bonsoir Seeley !»

La voix enjôleuse au bout du fil donna envie de vomir à Booth.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Bébé, je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé, peut-être que j'ai dépassé les bornes, est-ce que je peux te le faire oublier ?

-Va te faire f*** Lisa !»

Booth ferma le téléphone, le jetant au bout du lit. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle avait tout détruit. C'était la faute de Lisa s'il était de nouveau seul. S'il n'avait pas dit à Brennan ce que Lisa avait fait, peut-être qu'elle l'aimerait toujours... Booth secoua la tête. Peut-être avait-il tort ; peut-être avait-elle une autre raison...

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible ce jour où Brennan l'avait trouvé dans l'appartement de Lisa, ils auraient eu le temps d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Mais non, Lisa s'était échappée uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Ou plutôt, c'était ce que les autres lui avaient dit. Booth était sûr qu'il allait bien...

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Booth le saisit.

«Quoi ?»

La personne au bout du fil était silencieuse.

«Allô ?»

Booth semblait irrité. Toujours le silence.

«Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria Booth, jetant le téléphone contre le mur. Dieu Bones, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?»

Sa voix était mêlée de douleur, et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Booth gémit, glissant de nouveau sur son dos. Les larmes embrumaient ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait le plafond, essayant désespérément d'être fort. À cet instant, il souhaita ne jamais être tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais il était tombé amoureux, et maintenant Tempérance Brennan était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser...

* * *

><p>Brennan laissa le téléphone glisser de sa main.<p>

«Je suis tellement désolée Booth...»

Elle voulait juste entendre sa voix. Mais l'entendre comme ça ne la faisait pas se sentir mieux du tout. Il semblait si triste, si furieux...

Elle se demandait sans cesse si c'était pire. Toute cette douleur. Mais lorsqu'elle pensait à Parker et Booth ensemble, elle se souvenait de pourquoi elle devait faire ça. Elle n'était pas certaine à 100% que Lisa tuerait vraiment l'enfant, mais elle ne prendrait jamais le risque. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Parker...

Brennan ne put pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, Brennan arriva tôt au Jefferson. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir et travailler était la seule façon de ne pas trop penser à Booth.<p>

Presque quatre heures passèrent avant qu'Angela et le reste de l'équipe n'arrive. Angela se précipita vers son amie avec un regard inquiet sur le visage.

«Je l'ai appelé» murmura-t-elle.

Angela leva un sourcil.

«Je voulais juste entendre sa vois...»

Angela sourit tristement.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?»

Brennan secoua la tête et expliqua tout à Angela.

«Ma chérie, tu dois lui dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas bon, il va être détruit.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu le tues. Dieu ma chérie, il t'aime tellement !

-Et Parker ? Elle va tuer Parker ! cria-t-elle, frutrée. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça Angela, Booth ne me pardonnerait jamais...»

Elle regarda ses pieds.

«Il ne me parlerait plus jamais après ça, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait...

-Si il le fera. Dis-lui la vérité et vous trouverez une solution ensemble. Ok ?»

Brennan hocha la tête, obstinée.

Angela soupira.

«Fais-le ou moi je le fais.

-NON ! cria Brennan, surprenant Angela et se surprenant elle-même. S'il te plaît ne le fais pas...laisse-moi gérer ça, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien.»

Angela savait que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Elle serra son amie contre elle.

* * *

><p>La première chose que Brennan vit en se dirigeant vers sa voiture fut le S.U.V. noir sur le parking. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait net, fixant la voiture. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Les jambes tremblantes, elle continua de marcher, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas vu la voiture. Elle ne pouvait ps parler à Booth maintenant, ça serait trop dur.<p>

Booth la regardait tandis qu'elle marchait vers le véhicule argenté. Pourquoi s'en allait-elle simplement ? Il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle s'arrêterait, qu'elle lui parlerait, peut-être lui dirait-elle qu'elle avait fait une erreur, et les choses redeviendraient normales. Bien sûr ça n'était pas arrivé. Mais il avait presque attendu qu'elle le lui avoue. Mais elle s'était comportée comme si il n'était même pas là.

Booth soupira. Peut-être devrait-il partir, l'oublier. Mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, et c'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait espéré qu'ils soient heureux ensemble. Mais ça n'avait duré qu'un moment. Leur bonheur avait fini trop tôt et ça avait été son choix à elle. Ne l'aimait-elle pas du tout ? Elle avait dit que non. Elle l'avait vraiment dit ! Tout n'avait-il été qu'un mensonge ? Non, Brennan ne ment jamais. Alors, était-ce vrai, elle ne voulait absolument pas de lui ?

Booth n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait autant besoin besoin de quelqu'un que de Brennan. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça pour une autre femme. Mais cela ne semblait poser aucun problème. Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose...pourquoi devait-il vivre ?

Booth tourna la clef, démarrant la voiture. Celle de Brennan était toujours là ; il lança à la voiture un regard, essayant d'apercevoir Brennan.

Booth secoua la tête. Il lança à Brennan un dernier regard avant de partir.

«Au revoir Bones...» murmura-t-il dans le noir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, vous vous sentez mieux qu'à la fin du précédent ? Pas trop je pense^^<strong>_

_**Reviewez s'il vous plaît et à demain !**_


	22. Excusez moi

Bonsoir ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, mais non volontaire. Je tiens à vous informer que mon Document Manager a un problème et je voudrais vous poser une question : vous préférez que je vous poste les chapitres sans mise en forme (donc pas de gras, pas d'italique, pas de souligné, pas de centré et pas de saut de ligne) ou attendre que le problème se résolve ? Sachant que je ne sais pas quand ça s'arrangera... 


	23. Chapter 22

_**NDA : J'ai résolu mon problème de mise en page ! Je vous reposte donc les chapitres.**_

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, plume-d-imagination, nath16, Huuddyy, angelerose et Low-BB.**_

_**plume-d-imagination : Entièrement d'accord ! Je suis témoin !**_

_**nath16 : Dans longtemps...dans très longtemps...**_

_**Huuddyy : Ce n'est pas MA petite phrase à la fin ! Je crois que tu pleureras encore...peut-être pas cette fois mais après.**_

_**angelerose : Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Et puis vous devez aimer ça aussi sinon vous ne liriez pas, ai-je tort ?**_

_**Low-BB : Ah, mais l'auteur est très doué pour ça ! Je suis trop gentille avec vous, je devrais vous laisser mariner...non ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22<span>

Angela était devant la porte ; elle hésitait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la faisait se sentir aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle était toujours sûre d'elle ! Mais et si Brennan avait raison, et si ça ne faisait que rendre les choses pires encore ?

Angela secoua la tête. Comment était-ce possible que ce soit pire ? Booth méritait de connaître la vérité. Elle frappa à la porte, attendant impatiemment une réponse. Mais elle ne vint pas. Angela frappa une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse.

«Booth ! C'est Angela ; je sais que vous êtes là, j'ai vu votre voiture dehors. S'il vous plaît, je veux juste vous parler !» cria-t-elle à travers la porte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de l'autre côté. Angela prit son téléphone. Elle essaya de l'appeler. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Elle commença à avoir vraiment peur.

Elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'un grand bruit la fit sursauter. Lorsqu'Angela réalisa d'où ça venait, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle fixa la porte, paralysée quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle surmonta le choc, elle se tourna et courut.

* * *

><p>C'était samedi, mais Angela savait qu'elle trouverait Brennan au travail. Lorsqu'elle entra en courant dans le bureau de son amie, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le docteur qui dormait sur son bureau.<p>

«Brennan ! appela-t-elle. Ma chérie !»

Elle secoua son épaule, la réveillant.

«Angela ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes avec moi, dit Angela, essoufflée.

-Aller où avec toi ?

-Je t'expliquerai en y allant !»

Angela tira littéralement son amie en dehors du bureau. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait trouver ce qui était arrivé à Booth, c'était Brennan, et cette fois Angela ne la laisserait pas partir sans une solide explication.

Lorsqu'Angela s'arrêta juste devant l'appartement de Booth, Brennan comprit soudain ce qui se passait. Elle regarda Angela, soupirant en secouant la tête.

«Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas le voir ? Je dois...

-Je sais ma chérie, mais j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose...»

Angela rapporta à Brennan les détails.

«S'il te plaît Brennan. Si tu te soucies ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de lui, fais-le...»

Brennan regarda son amie, sous le choc.

«Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais que je me soucie de lui, je l'aime ! Mais c'est pour ça que je dois rester loin, dit-elle, énervée.

-Si tu restes loin maintenant, tu n'auras jamais d'autre chance...jamais» dit Angela en secouant la tête.

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Booth ne ferait pas ça, dit-elle. Il ne se tuerait _jamais_...Booth est fort.

-Ma chérie, regarde ça en face. Booth est peut-être fort, mais il a des sentiments, tu l'as vraiment blessé avec ce que tu as fait. Et ajoute à ça le fait qu'il doit composer avec Lisa et ce qu'elle lui a fait...si j'étais lui, je serais brisée là...

Pour une fois Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre.

* * *

><p>«J'aurais juré que cette porte était verrouillée» dit Angela, perdue. Elle poussa avec précaution la porte.<p>

«C'était fermé Bren', ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais remarqué si la porte était entrouverte ? C'était fermé !

-Très bien, je te crois.»

Elles se glissèrent à l'intérieur, fermant la porte après elle.

«Booth ?» appela Angela. Aucune réponse. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison.

«Oh non...Angela...»

La voix de Brennan envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Angela. Elle tourna lentement la tête.

«Oh mon Dieu !» fut la seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser.

«Est-ce qu'il est...» Sa voix se tut.

Brennan ne pensait plus à la lettre de Lisa et au fait qu'elle était supposée rester loin de lui. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout sur le sol avec un filet de sang coulant de sa tête était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle courut vers lui, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver son pouls.

«Booth ?» Elle secoua son épaule. «Booth s'il vous plaît !» Brennan criait presque, le secouant plus fort.

«Ma chérie, calme-toi.» Angela s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle éloigna avec précaution son amis, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme.

«Il est vivant ma chérie, il est vivant !»

Brennan laissa échapper un soupire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de retenir. Elle se sentait si soulagée qu'elle pensait qu'elle le feignait. Tout son corps tremblait et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était –_et__si__je__l'avais__perdu__?_

«Oh Booth.» Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, les réchauffant.

Soudain les yeux de Booth s'ouvrirent. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux inquiets de Brennan. Booth la fixa. Peut-être rêvait-il. Était-elle réellement là ? Il se sentit soudain furieux. Il s'assit, sa main atteignant la blessure à sa tête. Ça avait arrêté de saigner, mais ça faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Il regarda Brennan, qui le fixait. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit.

«Les amis ?» essaya Angela.

Sans rien dire, Booth se mit debout. Les deux femmes en firent de même. Brennan voulut prendre sa main mais Booth s'éloigna d'elle.

«Booth ? demanda Brennan, confuse. Seeley ?

-Je suis désolé docteur Brennan, commença Booth. Je préférerais plutôt être seul, vous devriez y aller» dit-il froidement.

Brennan le fixa. _Docteur __Brennan__?_

«Mais Booth je...» Sa voix se tut.

«Booth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?Vous devez nous parler ! Quelqu'un était là, c'est ça ? C'est pourquoi la porte était ouverte. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée entrer ? Vous avez dû m'entendre, j'ai crié très fort ! protesta Angela. Hey Booth, Brennan avait ses raisons, laissez-la s'expliquer...»

Booth secoua la tête.

«Le docteur Brennan et moi n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Pourriez-vous vous en aller s'il vous plaît, avant que je ne sois obligé de vous jeter dehors ?»

Brennan était trop choquée pour parler. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à «Bones» et «Tempe», pourquoi parlait-il si froidement ? Brennan sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Booth, puis elle partit en courant et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la voiture d'Angela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inquiètes, désespérées ou même folles de rage contre l'auteur ? Laissez une review et peut-être que vous serez exaucées...<strong>_

_**À demain !**_


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hey !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23<span>

Le dimanche soir avec son nouveau copain pour elle toute seule était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Angela avait apprécié sa journée en dehors du travail, et elle avait essayé de mettre les problèmes de Booth et de sa meilleure amie pour la nuit.  
>«Alors, tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?» Les mots de Collin avaient donné un idée à Angela. Elle sourit.<br>«Je pense à quelque chose oui, tu avais quelque chose de particulier en tête?»  
>Collin rit. Il hocha la tête, et s'approcha. Angela était sur le point de parler quand Collin la fit taire avec des baisers. Ses bras passèrent automatiquement autour de lui, l'un autour de son cou, l'autre main sur son dos, le approchant davantage. Angela était sortie avec de nombreux hommes, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec Collin. Elle détestait autant que Brennan Lisa, mais si elle n'avait pas été là pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Collin.<br>Dix minutes plus tard, après beaucoup de baisers et d'autres choses, le téléphone sonna.  
>«C'est peut-être important», gémit Angela, essayant de quitter sa position sur le canapé. Collin sourit et s'éloigna d'elle.<br>«Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ?» demanda-t-il en regardant Angela aller décrocher le téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son corps. Elle était extrêmement sexy dans ses sous-vêtements rouges.  
>«Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, mais merci !» Angela sourit. Elle saisit le téléphone. «Bonjour ?<br>-Angela...c'est Booth...»  
>Angela lança un rapide regard à Collin.<p>

«Savez-vous que vous les amis avez un très mauvais timing ?» soupira-t-elle, se souvenant de la nuit où Brennan était venue, les interrompant par la même occasion.

«Hey, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je suis sûre que vous aimeriez me voir en ce moement, le taquina-t-elle.  
>-Quoi, vous êtes comme...euh...<br>-À moitié nue, oui...» sourit Angela. Elle ne pouvait presque voir rougir. «Booth, je suis désolé, je vous écoute, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé hier.»  
>Angela revint au canapé et s'assit.<br>«Je ne sais pas quoi faire... dit Booth.  
>-Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas plutôt Brennan?" suggéra Angela.<br>-C'est là le problème, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle, elle est...  
>-Follement amoureuse de vous... finit Angela. Quelqu'un l'a menacée Booth. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus mais vous devez me faire confiance. Elle n'a jamais voulu vous blesser.»<br>Il y eut un silence.  
>«Que voulez-vous dire que quelqu'un l'a menacée ? Qui ? Est-elle en danger ?<br>-Non, elle ne l'est pas." soupira Angela. Elle voulait le dire, elle pourrait le dire à Booth. Mais elle se souvenait des mots de Brennan. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne le ferait pas. «Qui était chez vous hier ? Celui qui vous a frappé ?"  
>Booth était un peu pris au dépourvu par sa question soudaine. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Eh bien, elle était Angela, et c'était la seule explication dont il avait besoin.<br>«C'était Lisa. Je vous ai entendue devant ma porte, je voulais vous laisser entrer, mais apparemment, Lisa n'était pas de cet avis. Je me souviens juste de quelque chose de dur frappant ma tête, et, quand je me suis réveillé, Bones et vous étiez là...» expliqua Booth.  
>Angela hocha la tête. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était parfait ! «Booth, j'ai un plan !<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Oh oui bébé, un plan parfait ! sourit Angela. Lisa est obsédée par vous et...<br>-Vous devez trouver quelque chose de mieux, la coupa Booth. J'avais déjà pensé à ça, di Booth. Je n'y ai pensé que trop bien, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
>-Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas ! La prochaine fois qu'elle décide de vous rendre visite, et je suis sûre que ça sera très bientôt, appelez Brennan, juste une seule tonalité. Assurez-vous ensuite que Blondie reste là, ok ?»<br>Booth était perdu. Pourquoi diable Angela pensait-elle que ça ferait une différence ? Il secoua la tête.  
>«Vous le ferez ? insista Angela.<br>-Je ne comprends pas ce que...  
>-Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle, Dieu Booth, faites-le, c'est tout ! Promettez-moi que vous allez faire exactement ce que j'ai dit. Vous comprendrez tout bientôt, tout va bien se passer.<br>-Très bien» se rendit Booth. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Angela pensait, mais il ferait ce qu'elle disait. Il n'avait rien à perdre quand il s'agissait de Bones, de sorte qu'il saisirait toute chance qu'il aurait pour que les choses redeviennent normales. Il avait appelé Angela parce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait lui donner quelques bons conseils. Mais au lieu de ça, il se sentait plus confus qu'auparavant. Il n'avait rien compris des choses dont elle parlait, mais il sentait que c'était une bonne idée. Il aurait juste souhaité savoir pourquoi tout ça était un si grand secret ...  
>«Hey, je vous laisse faire ce que j'ai interrompu maintenant.» Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<br>-Oh ... oui, merci, dit Angela en regardant Collin. Bye Booth.»  
>Souriante, Angela raccrocha le téléphone et tourna son attention vers l'homme à côté d'elle...<p>

* * *

><p>Angela ne se souvenait pas d'être jamais arrivée aussi tôt à son travail, mais ce matin-là, elle le devait pour informer Brennan de son plan brillant. Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte du bureau.<br>«Bonjour ma chérie !» dit-elle gaiement. Elle fut accueillie par un regard perplexe et un peu fatigué.  
>-Avant de te dire tout ce que j'ai dit à Booth, j'ai le meilleur plan de tous les temps ! dit Angela avec un air de triomphe.<br>«Tu as parlé à Booth ? Pourquoi ?»  
>Angela ignora sa question et commença à expliquer à la place.<p>

«Alors, quand il t'appelle, tu y vas dès que tu peux et tu bottes le cul de cette garce !» termina Angela avec un sourire satisfait.  
>Brennan la dévisagea simplement, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.<br>«Bren' ? Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu vas finalement l'avoir ! Parker sera en sécurité, Booth et toi pourrez vous remettre ensemble ma chérie, ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles, tu devrais rire, ou au moins sourire...  
>-Je ne pense pas qu'il veut me soutenir...» fut la seule chose que Brennan dit. Angela dévisagea, en secouant la tête.<br>«Tu étais là. Tu l'as entendu...il m'a appelée docteur Brennan, il ne m'aime plus...c'est fini Angela...  
>-Oh ma chérie, est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ? Mince alors ! Vous deux vous vous ressemblez plus que je ne pensais...il pense la même chose à ton sujet ! Il pense que tu ne veux plus de lui. C'est pourquoi il a agi si froidement. Il essaie d'éviter d'être davantage blessé. Ma chérie, ai-je vraiment besoin de te dire ça ? Tu devrais le savoir.<br>-Je devrais?" demanda Brennan. Oublie ce que j'ai dit...», ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Avec un soupir, elle regarda son amie. «Penses-tu vraiment qu'il va me pardonner ?  
>-Oui, j'en suis sûre.»<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Presque une semaine était passée et Brennan commençait à penser que Booth ne l'appellerait jamais. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout. Peut-être Booth ne l'aimait-il plus du tout et ne voulait-il pas l'appeler. Et si Lisa était là-bas à ce moment précis ?

Elle devait admettre que le plan d'Angela était bon, mais il ne servirait à rien si Booth ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui se passait.

La journée de travail était presque terminée, les gens rentraient chez eux, mais Brennan n'avait pas la moindre intention de quitter le Jefferson. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées, Brennan avait abandonné il y a longtemps, le téléphone sonna soudain. Elle tendit la main pour répondre, mais il avait cessé de sonner avant qu'elle en ait le temps. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'Angela lui avait dit – une seul tonalité.  
>Brennan fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Elle saisit sa veste et ses clés de voiture sur son chemin. Elle ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait. Peut-être que Booth ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle revienne. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était faire payer cette s***** de Lisa pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Et cette fois, elle ne s'enfuirait pas !<p>

Booth détestait l'idée de garder Lisa là avec lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était la jeter dehors et ne plus jamais avoir à la revoir. Mais il devait le faire, en espérant que Brennan aurait son message et...honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ; personne n'avait pris soin de lui parler du plan.  
>«Tu veux que je reste ? Je savais que tu réaliserais que tu m'appartiens ; je suis content que tu t'en sois rendu compte bébé !»<p>

Lisa s'assit à côté de Booth sur le canapé et se rapprocha de lui.  
>«Oui, euh...je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt» se força à dire Booth. Il vit Lisa sourire. Il voulait vomir, mais se força à sourire en retour.<br>Booth regarda la porte. Quelqu'un était-il censé venir et éloigner Lisa ? Brennan avait-elle appelé la police ? Le F.B.I. ? Booth n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre, mais il avait laissé la porte ouverte au cas où.  
>Booth fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Lisa presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'éloigna d'elle, mais Lisa ne s'en soucia pas et suivit son mouvement.<br>«Tu ne me veux pas Seel ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
>-Eh bien, euh...nous pourrions euh...manger quelque chose avant ? essaya Booth.<br>-Ce n'est pas drôle» gémit Lisa, tirant sur la chemise de Booth.  
>Booth ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne supportait pas la pensée de Lisa posant un seul de ses doigts sur lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait en supporter davantage, la porte s'ouvrit et Brennan entra. Booth tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes.<br>Brennan avait su ce qu'elle ferait, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle était là, regardant Booth, lorsqu'elle vit la douleur et la confusion dans ses yeux bruns, elle ne sut plus quoi faire.  
>«Que diable fait-elle là ? Seeley, fais-la sortir d'ici !» exigea Lisa, regardant d'abord Brennan, puis revint à Booth.<p>

Soudain Brennan sortit de sa transe. Elle regarda la blonde sur les genoux de Booth, et sut exactement quoi faire.  
>Rapidement, elle traversa la pièce, attrapa Lisa par le bras et la traîna loin de Booth. Elle la lâcha et la blonde tomba au sol. Brennan regarda Booth. Elle voulait l'embrasser et tout lui dire, mais elle dut d'abord faire face à l'autre femme.<br>Lisa était de nouveau sur ses pieds et Brennan se retourna, juste à temps pour sentir Lisa lui prendre le bras.  
>«Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec moi» déclara Brennan, mais Lisa ignora son commentaire, lui lançant un regard.<br>Avant que Lisa ait eu le temps de réagir, Brennan lui donna un coup de poing au visage, la faisant chanceler. Elle tenta un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Lisa, mais cette fois elle était prête et l'esquiva ; elle courut vers Brennan à pleine vitesse.  
>L'esprit de Brennan tournait à plein régime en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de gérer cela. Quand elle eut terminé de réfléchir, Lisa l'attaquait, ses mains crispées sur les vêtements de Brennan, essayant de la faire tomber sur le sol.<br>Brennan savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite. Elle pivota rapidement pour que son dos soit appuyé contre la poitrine de Lisa. Lisa perdit sa prise, mais en tenta immédiatement une nouvelle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse refermer ses mains autour de la gorge de Brennan, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et la prochaine chose qu'elle sentit fut son dos toucher le sol. Mais elle fut très rapide, saisissant le bras de Brennan, elle l'entraîna avec elle. Un coude dans le visage fit perdre le contrôle à Brennan pendant quelques secondes et Lisa rampa au-dessus d'elle, essayant de la maintenir au sol et de la frapper en même temps.  
>«Laisse-la partir ou je te tue !» La voix de Booth fit que les femmes qui luttaient cessèrent le combat. Brennan vit Booth pointer son arme sur Lisa, sa main tremblait dangereusement.<br>«Ne faites pas ça, dt Brennan. Ne tirez pas !  
>-Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que vous aimeriez ça.<br>-Oui ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez la mort de quelqu'un d'autre sur la conscience. Je peux gérer cela !»  
>Hésitant, Booth abaissa son arme. Il lança à Brennan un regard inquiet.<p>

«Êtes-vous sûre ? Parce que vous avez l'air blessée...»  
>Brennan ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle utilisa toute sa force et fit rouler Lisa hors d'elle. Elle dut admettre qu'elle avait été surprise par la façon dont l'autre femme se battait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Booth.<p>

«Ai-je jamais laissé quiconque me botter le c** ?» demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds. Lisa en fit de même.  
>Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il les regardait. Il savait que Brennan n'abandonnerait jamais, pas avant que Lisa soit inconsciente sur le sol. Et il se rappela soudain les mots d'Angela – <em>quelqu'un <em>_l'a __menacée, __elle __n'a __jamais __voulu __vous __blesser_...il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela signifiait, mais soudain il sut que Brennan se souciait toujours de lui. Elle était toujours _sa __Bones..._


	26. Chapter 25

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci à nath16, Solealuna, Skelette, BONES-NCIS, T'Pau, Huuddyy et Low-BB._**

**_nath16 : En es-tu vraiment si sûre ?_**

**_Solealuna : Ce n'est pas vraiment moi tu sais...c'est une traduction seulement._**

**_Skelette : Ah, une lectrice fidèle et prête à tout ! Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir !_**

**_BONES-NCIS : Que dire de plus ? Des tas de compliments bien sûr !_**

**_T'Pau : Oh non tu te trompes !_**

**_Huuddyy : Alors ? Contente ?_**

**_Low-BB : Contente de te revoir !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25<span>

Brennan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi épuisée parce qu'elle avait botté le derrière de quelqu'un, mais Lisa était vraiment difficile. Mais, après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, un coup de pied au ventre et deux coudes dans le dos, suivi par un autre coup dur pour la poitrine de la blonde, elle s'effondra au sol.

Brennan sentit ses genoux fléchir. Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Sa tête commença à tourner et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, juste à temps pour qu'elle atteigne le canapé ; elle s'effondra dans les coussins moelleux.  
>Brennan savait qu'elle n'était pas physiquement assez forte pour se battre comme elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas eu suffisamment de sommeil et son angoisse constante et la peur de perdre Booth ou Parker avait simplement été de trop. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer, et maintenant Lisa était au sol, rouée de coups, alors qu'elle était toujours vivante et consciente. Au moins c'était mieux que rien, et elle avait gagné ! Le prix était un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure fendue et plusieurs ecchymoses au visage. Elle sentait une douleur lancinante à la hanche, mais essaya de l'ignorer.<br>«Bones...»

Brennan était à peine consciente de la main de Booth sur son bras. Elle ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour lui faire face.  
>«Bones, regardez-moi, Bones !»<p>

Booth semblait inquiet et elle se força à tourner la tête. Ouvrant les yeux, elle leva les yeux vers Booth qui était maintenant assis à côté d'elle.  
>«Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous besoin de...euh...aller à l'hôpital ?»<br>Brennan secoua la tête. Pas question qu'elle aille à l'hôpital.  
>Le silence s'installa entre eux. Booth quitta le canapé, prenant quelque chose, puis se dirigea vers Lisa et la tourna de sorte qu'elle était sur le ventre. Il menotta ses mains avant de revenir vers Brennan.<br>«J'aurai deux mots à lui dire quand elle se réveillera...» dit-il juste pour avoir quelque chose à dire. Booth regarda Brennan. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? La situation était soudain très gênante.  
>Il y avait un silence.<br>Brennan fut la première à le briser.

«Booth ?» Sa voix était juste au dessus d'un chuchotement.  
>«Ouais ?<br>-C'était elle, Lisa...elle m'a fait faire ça...je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, je n'ai jamais voulu vous laisser...elle...»

La voix de Brennan se tut. Elle savait que Booth serait en colère et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait gérer ça maintenant.  
>«Elle...quoi ?<br>-Elle m'a dit que si je vous disais la vérité et si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle disait, elle tuerait Parker, lâcha Brennan.  
>-Oh mon dieu...» marmonna Booth. Il regarda Lisa, puis revint à Brennan. «Pourquoi diable ne m'avez-vous pas laissé descendre cette salope ! cria-t-il presque.<br>-Je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
>-Oui, mais ce qu'elle a fait...elle...» Booth se coupa en secouant la tête avec colère.<br>«Hey, je suis désolée...» murmura Brennan.  
>Booth la regardait ; soudain, il vit qu'elle avait l'air vraiment pâle.<p>

«Ce n'est pas votre faute...hey, vous allez vraiment bien ? Parce que vous semblez très...» Il fut coupé par un fort gémissement de Brennan ; elle grimaça de douleur.  
>«J'ai juste mal à la hanche, ce n'est rien... murmura-t-elle. Booth, je comprends si vous êtes en colère contre moi...voulez-vous que je parte ?»<br>Booth secoua la tête.

«Ce n'est pas votre faute, a-t-il répété.  
>-Mais vous avez l'air furieux.»<br>Booth soupira.

«Eh bien oui je suis !» cria-t-il. Quand il vit le regard blessé de Brennan, il ajouta rapidement :

«Contre elle !» Il fit un signe vers le corps inconscient de Lisa.  
>Un autre silence. Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voulait que Booth la soutienne, pour la faire se sentir mieux, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il le voulait. Et elle n'allait pas le lui demander. Peut-être que Booth était toujours en colère contre elle, et qu'il avait juste menti à ce sujet. Il aurait ses raisons aussi...était-il possible de simplement oublier ce qu'elle avait fait quand il avait découvert pourquoi ? Pouvait-il lui pardonner ? L'avait-il déjà fait ? Il y avait tant de questions, mais Brennan ne savais pas par où commencer. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda Booth, toujours calme. Elle ne savait pas si les mêmes questions tournaient dans la tête de Booth.<br>«Était-ce stupide ?» demanda finalement Brennan. Elle reçut un regard interrogateur et un sourcil levé de Booth.  
>«Que je ne vous l'aie pas...je le voulais, Angela m'avait dit de le faire, mais...si elle avait tué Parker vous ne me l'auriez jamais pardonné...je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que...Parker est...vous l'aimez...»<p>

La voix de Brennan se tut. Elle se leva, comprimant sa hanche alors que la douleur revenait.

«Je devrais partir» chuchota-t-elle presque. Elle se tourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.  
>Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'eut ouvert la porte. Elle se tourna lentement et se tint face-à-face devant Booth. Sans rien dire, il prit Brennan dans ses bras.<p>

«Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, et je vous aime aussi Tempe, tout ira bien...ce n'est pas grave...  
>-Je suis tellement désolée... répéta Brennan.<br>-Hé, c'est pas grave...maintenant que je sais pas pourquoi, tout va bien. Oublions ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui importe est que nous sommes là...maintenant...tout va bien Bones.» Booth resserra sa main sur la sienne. Maintenant, il avait tout compris, tout comme Angela l'avait dit. Et tout ce que Brennan avait dit et fait ne le rendait pas plus en colère. Elle avait seulement fait ce qu'elle pensait être bon, à la fois pour lui et pour son fils. Même s'il avait voulu rester en colère contre elle, c'était impossible.  
>Booth reconduisit Brennan au canapé, mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'asseoir, Lisa commença à se tortiller sur le sol.<br>«J'ai besoin de faire ça» dit Booth. Il quitta Brennan et se dirigea vers la blonde. Booth la fit tourner de sorte qu'elle se trouve en face de lui.  
>«C'est fini Lisa, maintenant dis-moi tout.<br>-Ça ne sera jamais fini Seel, tu es à moi...»  
>Booth combattit l'envie de la frapper.<br>Un sourire apparut sur le visage meurtri de Lisa.  
>Booth arracha son arme de sa ceinture et il visa la blonde.<p>

«Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, a-t-il grogné.  
>-Seeley, tu ne tireras pas.<br>-Vraiment ? Eh bien, pour commencer, tu m'as kidnappé, tu...tu m'as assommé et tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec moi, tu as menacé de tuer mon fils, et tu as blessé Bones, donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser vivre !»

Booth ne pouvait plus contrôler sa colère. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu remontait à la surface.

«Booth, arrêtez ! appela Brennan depuis le canapé. Ne faites rien que vous regretterez !»  
>Booth ne l'écouta pas.<p>

«Oui, écoute la femme aux os, elle sait _tout_», dit Lisa avec une douceur feinte dans sa voix.  
>«Tais-toi !» cria presque Booth. Il prit une profonde inspiration, poussant le pistolet près de la gorge de Lisa.<p>

«S'il vous plaît, tu peux détacher mes mains, je préfère les menottes avec de la fourrure. Tu sais que nous aurions vraiment pu nous amuser avec si tu me détachais...»  
>Lisa fut coupée par Booth qui lui criait dessus. Lisa lécha ses lèvres, regardant fixement Booth avec un sourire méchant sur le visage.<p>

Brennan regardait ce qui se passait, elle savait que Booth était plus que furieux et qu'il pourrait facilement appuyer sur la gâchette à tout moment. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle voulait plus que se débarrasser de Lisa pour de bon, mais elle savait que Booth se sentirait mal de tuer à nouveau, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal.  
>Hésitant seulement quelques secondes, elle se leva et courut vers Booth. Sa hanche blessée lui faisait mal comme l'enfer, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de Booth. Elle posa une main sur son bras, essayant de le calmer.<br>«Arrêtez ! avait-elle crié pour attirer son attention. Ne tirez pas...»  
>Booth n'avait pas détaché les yeux de Lisa. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il rapprocha le pistolet encore plus proche de sa peau. Lisa gémit, commençant à avoir peur.<br>Brennan arracha rapidement le pistolet de la main de Booth.  
>«Non, Bones !» Booth essaya de le récupérer. Lisa a essaya de ramper. Brennan essayait désespérément de garder Booth loin de son arme...<br>Tout à coup un coup de feu partit, laissant la salle dans un silence complet...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Non non non on ne me tue pas ! Je suis innocente ! Rappelez-vous, je n'écris pas cette histoire, je ne suis qu'une innocente et humble traductrice !<em>**

**_Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! A lundi pour la suite !_**

**_P.S : J'ai remarqué que la majorité d'entre vous qui lisent mon autre fic ont apparemment zappé le chapitre 41. Je m'ennuie de vous...revenez... *pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Luna et Margaux*_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci à Solealuna, Low-BB, nath16, Huuddyy, BONES-NCIS, T'Pau, TempBrennan et Arroganz._**

**_Solealuna : Merci du compliment !_**

**_Low-BB : Le voilà !_**

**_nath16 : Perdu ! Il a touché quelqu'un...mais qui ?_**

**_Huuddyy : Si tu es contente, alors je suis contente !_**

**_BONES-NCIS : Tu sourirais toujours _****_autant si je te disais qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres ?_**

**_T'Pau : Ne t'inquiète pas, Booth n'a pas "commis l'irréparable" pour reprendre tes mots. _**

**_TempBrennan : Accro ? Pas trop j'espère...vu le nombre de chapitres qu'il reste !_**

**_Arroganz : TU NE T'EN SOUVIENS PAS ? Mais comment tu fais ?_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26<span>

La pièce était totalement silencieuse, comme si personne n'osait même respirer. L'arme tombant au sol avec un bruit sourd rompit le silence. Une grande flaque de sang s'était formée sur le sol.

Booth fut le premier à parler.  
>«Vous lui avez tiré dessus.» Il regarda Brennan, un mélange de choc et d'inquiétude dans les yeux.<br>«Elle l'avait demandé !  
>-Ouais, mais le problème c'est que...» Booth atteignit le corps et prit le pouls.<p>

«Elle est euh...morte»déclara-t-il.  
>Brennan le regarda avec de grands yeux.<p>

«Je n'ai jamais tué personne, avant, chuchota-t-elle. Booth, vous en êtes sûr ?  
>-Ouais, dit Booth, pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose ou non. Je suis certain que vous avez tué...Lisa.<br>-Mais vous l'auriez fait si je ne l'avais pas fait ; d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas la tuer !» Brennan éleva la voix, essayant de se défendre. «Je voulais juste lui faire du mal ; cela a-t-il un sens ? ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, regardant le sang sur le sol.  
>-C'est pourquoi je ne vous laisser pas avoir une arme Bones...» murmura Booth, essayant de décider quoi faire.<br>Brennan le fixa.

«Êtes-vous fâché contre moi ?» demanda-t-elle.  
>Il fallut un certain temps avant que Booth ne réponde. Il soupira.<p>

«Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste en train d'essayer de trouver quoi faire maintenant.  
>-Que voulez-vous dire ? Appelez Cullen et dites-lui la vérité.<br>-Oui, ce serait tout simplement parfait n'est-ce pas ?»

Booth semblait irrité.  
>Brennan évitait de le regarder. Tous deux furent silencieux pendant un long moment.<br>«Booth ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas compliquer les choses.  
>-Je sais, dit Booth. Et je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait, c'est vraiment, euh...mignon de votre part. Mais Bones, j'ai tué tant de gens alors que j'étais sniper, un de plus ou de moins n'aurait pas eu d'importance.<p>

-Si. Nous mourons tous un peu, vous souvenez-vous ? Cette fois, c'était mon tour... ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
>-Tempérance...» Booth mit son bras autour des épaules de Brennan. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, soupirant profondément.<p>

«Nous allons résoudre ce problème. Nous n'avons pas de preuves de ce qu'elle a fait, mais avec Angela et son nouveau copain comme témoins... J'espère qu'ils vont nous croire. Rappelez-vous, ce n'était rien d'autre que de la légitime défense.»

La maison de Booth était assiégée par les agents de police et le F.B.I. Collin et Angela étaient là aussi, donnant leur point de vue sur ce qui s'était passé. Brennan avait été la première, maintenant c'était au tour de Booth.  
>Angela regarda sa meilleure amie, inquiète. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé, regardant la scène en face d'eux en silence.<br>«Ma chérie ?» Angela essaya d'obtenir l'attention de son amie. Brennan retirait lentement son regard de Booth.  
>«Comment te sens-tu ?<br>-Mon visage me fait mal, et je pense que je dois m'être blessée à la hanche...  
>-Émotionnellement ?» Angela clarifia sa question. «Tu as tué quelqu'un, c'était affreux ?»<br>Brennan soupira, secouant lentement la tête.

«Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était morte jusqu'à ce que Booth me le dise..., commença-t-elle. Oui, je suis choquée...mais je le referais si je le devais. Elle va nous laisser seuls maintenant...Booth...elle ne pourra jamais le blesser à nouveau...elle est partie, je l'ai tuée...»  
>Angela passa un bras autour d'elle, essayant de la réconforter. Il était évident que Brennan était plus bouleversée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.<p>

«Je dois vivre avec ça» murmura Brennan, regardant fixement Booth.  
>Angela était sur le point de parler lorsque l'un des agents vint vers elle.<p>

«Miss Montenegro, Collin McCain ? Puis-je vous parler ?  
>-Ouais, bien sûr» Angela prit Brennan dans ses bras avant de quitter le canapé.<p>

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures plus tard, les agents, les flics et le corps de Lisa avaient disparu. Angela et Collin étaient également partis, laissant Temperance et Booth seuls.<p>

«Ça vous dérange si je euh...euh...utilise votre douche ?" Temperance se sentit stupide de poser une question comme ça, mais elle ne voulait rien de plus que laver l'odeur de la sueur. Et tout le sang. Elle jeta un regard à Booth et le vit sourire.

"Bien sûr que non, allez-y», dit Booth, toujours souriant. Temperance se demandait pourquoi diable il était souriant, mais décida de ne pas demander.

«Merci», elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Tempérance avait juste commencé la douche et aiùait sentir de l'eau chaude sur son corps endolori quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se figea, se demandant pourquoi Booth n'avait pas de rideau de douche.

"Je ne regarde pas, je euh ...j'ai juste pensé que vous auriez besoin de vêtements, vous savez un tee-shirt, un short ... est-ce que ça va vous ?" Booth semblait nerveux et Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Etes-vous sûr que vous ne regardez pas ?

-Quoi? Non, je veux dire ... non !

-Booth», Temperance rit. "Vous regardez.

"Peut-être un peu», admit Booth. Temperance tourna la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et pour quelques secondes, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Temperance sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Quand Booth réalisa soudain qu'il regardait, il tourna rapidement la tête.

«Je vais vous laisser seule maintenant ..." a-t-il marmonné avant de se tourner et de se précipiter hors de la salle. Temperance continua à regarder la porte fermée. Elle était choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Booth la regardait comme ça? Ca lui faisait peur de réaliser que lorsqu'il était sorti, elle avait envie de lui dire de rester. Elle le voulait dans la douche ? Que voulait-elle exactement ? Temperance augmenta la température de l'eau, brûlant presque sa peau.

Booth l'attendait dans le canapé, deux bières étaient sur la table, attendant avec lui. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Alors qu'il était assis là, l'image du corps humide de Bones dans sa douche refusait de quitter son esprit. Booth secoua la tête, pourquoi se faisait-il ça à lui-même ?

Il ne pouvait plus attendre que Temperance revienne, il voulait lui parler, tout régler. Pour lui dire que tout allait bien à nouveau, qu'il avait compris et n'était pas été en colère contre elle. Comment pourrait-il l'être? Maintenant, alors qu'il savait tout, il voulait seulement l'avoir su depuis le début. Puis qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu à supporter cette douleur. Mais maintenant, Lisa était morte, disparue à jamais, et ils n'avaient plus de quoi s'inquiéter ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Votre avis ? Laissez une review et à jeudi !<strong>_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à BONES-NCIS, TempBrennan, Arroganz, nath16 et Huuddyy.**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Que de passage ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**TempBrennan : Pourquoi une review «anonyme» ? Heureuse ? Wow !**_

_**Arroganz : Ahah...**_

_**nath16 : Ah tu as bien raison !**_

_**Huuddyy : Oui, exact ! D'ailleurs je vous traduirai peut-être un OS qui relate une «scène coupée» de cette histoire.**_

_**Merci à TempBrennan pour avoir mis la 250ème review !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27<span>

Brennan se sentait ridicule de porter le tee-shirt surdimensionné et le short de Booth qu'il lui avait donnés, mais elle devait admettre qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus confortables que ses vêtements. Son corps était encore endolori de la lutte avec Lisa et la seule pensée de son jean serré lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle était épuisée mais elle se sentait en même temps soulagée.

Booth et Brennan étaient assis dans le canapé, regardant l'écran noir de la télévision juste pour avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée seulement par un lampadaire par la fenêtre. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot depuis un long moment.  
>Brennan se recroquevilla dans le canapé, appuyant précautionneusement sa tête contre l'épaule de Booth.<br>«Vous êtes certain que vous n'êtes pas furieux ? demanda-t-elle au moins pour la dixième fois.  
>-J'en suis sûr. Combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire Bones ? Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tout va bien, assura-t-il.<br>-Est-ce que vous allez revenir vous installer chez moi ? demanda Brennan tout à coup.  
>-Euh...eh bien, euh...ça dépend de vous. Vous voulez que je revienne ?<br>-Vous avez encore vos affaires là-bas donc ça serait plus pratique si vous...  
>-Bones...mes affaires n'ont aucune importance» la coupa-t-il.<br>Il y eut un silence. Enfin Brennan parla :

«Oui, je veux que vous reveniez.  
>-Alors je vous ai manqué ? sourit Booth.<br>-Non, vous ne m'avez pas manqué, mentit Brennan.

-Oh si !»

Un autre long silence.  
>«Plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire» chuchota soudain Brennan.<br>Booth fut d'abord perdu, puis, après quelques secondes, il comprit.  
>«Je ne vous manquerai plus jamais.»<br>Booth mit ses bras autour d'elle et Brennan saisit l'occasion de se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se déplacer, à présent confortablement installée dans les bras de Booth, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était presque sur ses genoux. Ses bras étaient autour de lui et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Brennan sentit ses joues rougir lorsqu'elle réalisa ce dont elle avait l'air. Mais Booth semblait heureux et elle se détendit à nouveau.

«Je suis confortable ?» demanda Booth, amusé. Brennan marmonna un «oui» et Booth ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
>«Tant mieux, parce que je ne vous voudrais nulle part ailleurs.»<p>

Brennan rougit presque.  
>La main de Booth montait et descendait sur un de ses bras. Brennan ferma les yeux. La main continua vers son ventre, passant sous le tee-shirt. Elle frissonna de plaisir en sentant la main sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Booth pouvait la faire se sentir si spéciale seulement en la touchant. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Alors que la main remontait lentement, Brennan prit soudain conscience qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et déçue lorsque Booth retira brusquement sa main.<br>«Je suis désolé Bones» murmura-t-il.  
>Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Booth l'avait vue dans la douche. Elle voulait plus que de l'amitié, alors de quoi avait-elle peur ? C'était une question à laquelle Brennan ne pouvait pas répondre.<br>«Je euh.. commença-t-elle. Ne vous excusez pas.»

Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Booth. Ce dernier embrassa ses doigts et Brennan sourit.

«Tout va bien.»

Elle se surprit elle-même en prononçant ces mots. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien ? Qu'il l'ait touchée ? Qu'ils aient eu des relations sexuelles ? Brennan essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir et de laisser parler son cœur pour elle. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle allait essayer d'écouter son cœur et non pas son cerveau. Elle savait que Booth et elle le méritaient tous deux après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.  
>«Tempe ?»<p>

Brennan tourna la tête pour le regarder.  
>«Oui ?»<br>Booth ne dit rien. Il continua simplement de la regarder. Brennan pouvait voir l'amour et la passion dans ses yeux.  
>«Seeley ?» murmura-t-elle.<br>Booth sourit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser. Brennan sourit également, se déplaçant de façon à se retrouver sur ses genoux en lui faisant face. Booth la regarda. Son visage avait de nombreuses ecchymoses et ses cheveux étaient encore humides à cause de la douche. Mais pour lui, elle était toujours la plus belle femme qu'il connaissait.  
>«Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ?» chuchota Booth.<br>Brennan secoua la tête. Elle se demandait si Booth savait qu'elle mentait. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner ce moment partagé et ça ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que ça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais c'était comme si le simple fait d'être avec Booth faisait disparaître toute la douleur.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois. Brennan passa un bras autour de son cou ; son autre main passa dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Booth se posèrent sur le dos de Brennan, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre son torse ; il pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Booth laissa ses mains glisser sous le tee-shirt, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il entendit Brennan gémir lorsqu'il l'embrassa plus passionnément encore. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne pouvaient être retenus plus longtemps. Ils avaient voulu le faire depuis le tout début, mais aucun d'eux n'avait franchi la première étape, aucun d'eux n'avait osé admettre la fameuse tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux. Et dès qu'ils eurent commencé, Booth et Brennan savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient dépassé le point de non-retour.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je sais, vous êtes déçues, mais vous avez des goûts différents, alors imaginez ce qui se passe...à votre guise.<strong>_

_**Allez, une petite review ? Pour me faire plaisir...à dimanche !**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à nath16, Arroganz, BONES-NCIS, T'Pau, Huuddyy, Solealuna, TempBrennan et Low-BB.**_

_**nath16 : Tu l'as ! Dommage c'est aussi la fin...**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Allez, un petit effort ! Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux lol**_

_**T'Pau : Rappelle-toi, je n'écris pas ! Et puis de toutes tu es la moins bien placée pour dire ça...vu ton imagination débordante. Apparemment l'auteur du one-shot n'est plus en activité sur son compte, donc...**_

_**TempBrennan : Ce n'est pas ma fiction ! Frustrée ? Adresse-toi à l'auteur !**_

_**Low-BB: Je croyais que tu avais disparu... tu es revenue !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28<span>

«Ma chérie, quelque chose te tracasse ; tu dois me le dire» dit soudain Angela. Brennan leva les yeux des os, regardant son amie dans les yeux. Elle soupira. Bien sûr Angela l'avait remarqué, elle voyait toujours tout. Zach et Hodgins arrêtèrent de travailler et ils regardèrent tous les trois Brennan.

«Quoi ?» Brennan semblait plutôt embarrassée.

«Rien docteur Brennan, dit rapidement Zach.

-Bren' ? essaya Angela d'une voix douce. C'est Booth ?»

Brennan secoua la tête.

«Non, je crois que c'est...moi...»

Angela était perdue. Elle attrapa le bras de Brennan et la tire jusqu'à son bureau. Elles avaient vraiment besoin de parler.

Une fois qu'elles furent dans le bureau et qu'elles se furent assises sur le canapé, Angela continua de parler.

«Très bien. Je vais aller droit au but maintenant. Tu es restée chez lui, pas vrai ?»

Brennan acquiesça. Angela sourit.

«Oui... marmonna-t-elle, certaine de connaître la cause de cette attitude. Tu as couché avec Booth n'est-ce pas ?»

Le changement d'attitude soudain d'Angela fit que Brennan la fixa, les yeux vides. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré du choc, elle acquiesça lentement, ne s'embêtant pasà se demander comment diable Angela pouvait savoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander, elle connaissait trop bien son amie.

Angela sourit. Brennan la fixa.

«Alors comment c'était ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon au lit que j'ai imaginé qu'il l'était ?

-Angela... soupira Brennan. J'aurais...c'est gênant de parler de ça...» dit-elle.

Angela roula des yeux mais sourit.

«Très bien. Je laisse tomber ça _pour __le __moment_. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

Brennan resta silencieuse Pendant un long moment. Finalement elle parla :

«Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin, nue dans les bras de Booth j'ai paniqué...je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors j'ai fait ce que je croyais être le mieux.»

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Brennan. C'était presque drôle. Lorsqu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer une situation, elle préférait tout simplement s'en aller, prendre du temprs pour réfléchir et pour être sûre d'avoir trouvé la solution la plus logique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça avant ce moment-là. Brennan vit Angela sourire à son tour.

«Je me suis levée, habillée et je suis sortie de là. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est en colère contre moi ?

-Non, il devrait te connaître maintenant, dit Angela, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte. Mais...ma chérie ? Tu dois lui parler, d'accord ?

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour...

-Je pense que maintenant serait un bon moment» la coupa Angela, souriant en voyant le regard étonné de Brennan. Elle jeta un regard lourd de sens vers la porte et Brennan tourna la tête.

«Booth, marmonna-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?»

Booth sourit.

«De puis assez longtemps. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais partie. Je me suis dit que tu serais là... dit-il. Hey, tout va bien ? Tu regrettes...

-Non» le coupa Brennan. Booth acquiesça. Il regarda Brennan, puis Angela.

«Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça...euh...gênant ?

-J'ai compris, je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux maintenant.»

Avec un sourire en coin, Angela se leva et quitta son bureau. Brennan et Booth restèrent debout là, chacun regardant l'autre.

* * *

><p>Plus tard cette nuit-là, Booth et Brennan étaient de retour à l'appartement de l'anthropologue. La discussion dans le bureau d'Angela semblait très loin alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit douillet de Brennan, écoutant la pluie frapper la vitre.<p>

_ youtube .com / watch?v= aDggU5Z3BGI&NR= 1 (supprimez les espaces)_

_There's a calm surrender – Il y a un abandon calme  
>To the rush of day – Dans l'élan du jour<br>When the heat of the rolling world – Quand la chaleur d'un monde houleux (vraies paroles : vent)  
>Can be turned away – Peut être détournée<br>An enchanted moment – Un moment enchanté  
>And it sees me through – Et il voit à travers moi<br>It's enough for this restless warrior – C'est assez pour ce guerrier sans repos  
>Just to be with you – D'être simplement avec toi<em>

Booth passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Brennan. Il sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer doucement. Il n'était pas surpris de réaliser qu'il se sentait heureux. C'était comme si il avait soudainement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point la femme près de lui comptait pour lui, elle était sa vie... Lorsqu'il regarda tout ce qu'ils avait traversé, ça ne comptait pas la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, combien il avait souffert – car maintenant tout cela était terminé. Ça les avait finalement mis Bones et lui ensemble...

_And can you feel the love tonight ? – Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?  
>It is where we are – C'est là où nous sommes<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer – C'est assez pour ce vagabond aux yeux vides  
>That we got this far – Que nous en soyons arrivés là<br>And can you feel the love tonight ? – Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?  
>How it's laid to rest ? – Comme il se met pour se reposer<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds – C'est assez pour faire que les rois et les vagabonds  
>Believe the very best – Croient au meilleur<em>

Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation comme celle qu'elle avait avec Booth. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi réel, et Brennan était surprise de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble après tout ce qui était arrivé. Ça aurait séparé n'importe quel couple...mais elle était heureuse, car s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était être séparée de Booth une nouvelle fois. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop, et la pensée qu'ils se séparent l'effrayait. Mais Angela avait dit que ça passerait, et elle la croyait.

Brennan ferma les yeux, appréciant le fait de sentir la peau chaude de Booth contre la sienne. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu...

_There's a time for everyone – Il y a un temps pour chaque personne  
>If they only learn – S'ils apprenaient seulement<br>That the twisting kaleidoscope – Que le kaléidoscope tournant  
>Moves us all in turn – Nous déplace chacun notre tour<br>There's a rhyme and reason – Il y a une rime et une raison  
>To the wild outdoors – À ces extérieurs sauvages<br>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager – Lorsque le cœur de ce maudit voyageur  
>Beats in time with yours – Bat au même rythme que le tien<em>

Ils savaient tous les deux que cela arriverait, mais ils se sentaient comme si ils allaient se réveiller d'un rêve, et que tout redeviendrait normal. Mais ce qu'ils avaient n'était pas un rêve, et pour une fois dans leurs vies, ils se sentaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'ils avaient à cet instant...

_And can you feel the love tonight ? – Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?  
>It is where we are... – C'est là où nous sommes... <em>

...parce que chacun avait finalement eu l'autre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! C'est la fin de cette fiction !<strong>_

_**La chanson c'est Can you feel the love tonight ? d'Elton John dans «Le Roi Lion».**_

_**Une dernière review ?**_

_**Remerciements (je tiendrai à jour, comme pour Freaky Friday) :**_


End file.
